Tetaplah Hidup Untukku
by Nagisa Yuuki
Summary: Sasuke telah mati tapi mengapa ia masih merasa terikat dengan dunia ini. Bisa melihat Naruto dan Menma setiap hari, baginya memang cukup, tapi juga menyesakkan. "Kenapa aku masih bisa merasakan detak jantung di dadaku ini? Bukankah aku ini sudah mati?" / NARUSASU /M for Crime /Threeshoot!
1. Chapter 1

_Cresshh…_

Percikan air yang beradu dengan minyak panas dalam wajan, menciptakan suara mendesis yang khas, disertai aroma masakan lezat nan menggugah selera.

Tapi… bocah berusia sepuluh tahun itu nampak tidak tertarik sama sekali dengan hidangan yang baru saja dimasak oleh sang ayah. Selain karena bentuk makanan yang ia tahu berbeda, rasanyapun pasti tidak akan sesedap aroma yang menguar di indera penciumannya. Ia rindu masakan ibunya. Ibunya yang memiliki paras menawan, senyum lembut memukau, kulit sehalus permukaan sutera, serta keahliannya dalam memasak yang tak perlu diragukan lagi.

Sekali lagi, catatan keras, ia merindukan sosok sang ibu yang telah tiada sejak satu tahun yang lalu.

 _Tingg…_

Bunyi dentingan garpu dan sendok, terkesan disengaja hanya untuk menarik atensi dirinya yang melalang buana entah kemana.

"Kenapa tidak dimakan?" tanya satu-satunya sosok dewasa di ruangan serba merah bergradasi oranye tersebut.

Permata cerulean sang anak berlabuh pada sosok tampan namun tegas ayahnya. Tersirat kerinduan dalam sorot matanya itu. Dulu ayah yang begitu ia kagumi dan cintai tidak seperti sekarang ini. Dulu ayahnya begitu ceria, periang, penuh kasih sayang, selalu membantunya mencari alasan ketika sang ibu yang begitu disiplin memarahinya karena urusan makanan, karena ibunya paling tidak suka jika mereka memakan makanan tak sehat seperti halnya; ramen, misalnya, atau kurang adanya asupan buah dan sayur yang tidak terlalu disukai dirinya ataupun sang ayah. Kini ia merasa hidupnya tak lengkap. Ayahnya berubah; tidak sehangat dan seceria dulu, dan ibunya telah tiada; membekaskan rasa sakit dan kehilangan yang amat mendalam bagi keduanya.

"Kenapa malah menatapku seperti itu? Kalau kau tidak mau makan yasudah!"

Garpu dan sendok alumunium dibanting menghantam piring kosong. Lauk pauk yang telah tersedia lekas terabaikan. Napsu makan pria pemarah itu pergi begitu saja karena mendapati sikap pasif sang anak yang kini menatapnya semakin sendu.

"Aku rindu masakan, Kaasan," Satu nama berharga lolos dari bibir mungil itu. "Aku ingin memakan mas–"

"KAASANMU SUDAH TIDAK ADA, ANAK MUDA!"

Inilah yang selalu terjadi dikala keduanya berada di satu ruangan yang sama, membahas satu nama –yang rawan untuk disebut.

"Tapi, Kaasan–"

"DIA SUDAH MATI!"

Tak ada lagi kehangatan, tak ada suara lembut ayahnya, dan tak ada senyum lebar yang menghiasi wajah tampan pria dewasa itu.

"Tousan, jahat –hiks," Jari mungil sang anak mengusap tetesan air bening di pipi gembilnya. Memandang terluka atas sikap dingin dan keras ayahnya.

"Menma," Panggilan kelewat dingin itu, menyentak tangisan Menma –nama si anak. "Berhenti membahas Kaasanmu yang sudah tiada. Disini hanya ada kita berdua. Tak ada Kaasan!"

Meja makan menjadi sasaran, digebrak sedemikian rupa, menimbulkan bunyi benturan keras dari dua telapak tangan mungil yang kini memerah panas. "Kaasan masih disini! Kaasan belum pergi!"

"MENMA!" teriak sang ayah murka. "Kembali kau anak nakal! Tousan akan memukulmu, kau dengar?!" Ia melangkah cepat, hasta demi hasta. Namun, gerakan kaki kecil Menma rupanya lebih gesit dari dirinya.

Anak itu sudah berlari menaiki tangga, menuju kamarnya, membanting pintu yang tak bersalah, lalu menguncinya dari dalam. Membiarkan sang ayah yang sedang dihinggapi amarah besar, menggedor-gedor permukaan pintu bercat biru pudar itu, disertai umpatan yang tak pantas di dengar anak kecil sepertinya.

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

"Seharusnya kau tak boleh berkata seperti itu padanya."

"Biar saja! Hiks–Tousan jahat!"

"Sejahat apapun Tousanmu, dia tetaplah orang yang menjadi alasanmu ada di dunia ini. Tanpa dia, kau tak mungkin ada."

"Biar saja! Tousan juga tak lagi menganggapku ada setelah kepergian Kaasan! Jadi biarkan saja!"

Sosok itu menatap sendu putra kecilnya. Ada rasa pedih yang menusuk, seperti ditikam sesuatu yang tak kasat mata. Ingin ia mendekap buah cintanya bersama sang suami, tapi apa daya, ia takkan lagi bisa melakukan itu. Jikapun ia bersikeras, sentuhannya selalu tembus begitu saja. Seolah raga yang mampu dilihat dirinya dan sang anak, hanya sebatas sosok dalam proyektor film semata.

"Kenapa Kaasan tidak kembali saja?" tuntut Menma penuh harap. Biru miliknya menyorot tepat pupil hitam sang ibu. "Tunjukan pada Tousan kalau Kaasan masih hidup!"

Gelengan lemah yang diberikan sosok tembus pandang itu menjadi jawaban pahit bagi Menma. "Kaasan sudah mati, Sayang."

"Bohong! Kaasan bohong! Menma masih bisa melihat Kaasan sekarang. Meskipun Menma tidak bisa menyentuh, Kaasan, tapi Kaasan masih hidup!"

"Menma, Sayang, dengarkan Kaasan… sebentar lagi Kaasan akan pergi–"

"Tidak!"

"–Kaasan akan meninggalkan kalian berdua. Dunia kita telah berbeda, Sayang… tidak mungkin bagi Kaasan untuk kembali lagi. Itu benar-benar sangat tidak mungkin."

"Tidak boleh! Kaasan tidak boleh pergi!" raung Menma getir. Ditatapnya wajah sendu sang ibu yang saat ini juga tengah menunjukkan keengganan serupa. Ingin meraih sosok penuh cinta tersebut, tapi lagi-lagi tangan mungil Menma menembusnya, memperkuat isakan dan deru napasnya yang memburu. "Menma tidak ingin Kaasan pergi. Tanpa Kaasan, Menma dan Tousan seperti mati. Tanpa Kaasan, hidup Menma tidak akan lagi bahagia. Tousan berubah karena tidak ada Kaasan, dan Tousan lebih sering marah-marah kalau sedikit saja Menma membahas soal Kaasan."

"Maafkan Kaasan…," sosok itu menangis tanpa suara. Pandangannya menyayu. Tak tega melihat buah hatinya yang berharga menangis meraung-raung seperti itu. Jika saja Tuhan memberinya kesempatan untuk menyentuh Menma, ia ingin sekali mendekap si mungil selama mungkin dengan penuh cinta. Menyalurkan sesuatu yang tak lagi bisa ia berikan semenjak raga yang dulu menjadi wadah ruhnya bersemayam, terkubur bersama gundukan tanah merah.

…

Ia menatap nanar tempat persemayaman terakhir sang istri tercinta di area pemakaman umum dekat rumahnya. Tidak ada kasur mewah ataupun selimut tebal berbulu lembut, yang ada hanya segunduk tanah merah beserta batu nisan yang tertuliskan nama lengkap sang tercinta.

 **Namikaze Sasuke.**

Nama yang selalu berada di lubuk hatinya yang terdalam. Nama yang dulu sangat suka ia ucapkan ketika menggoda sosok menawan yang hanya mampu merona wajahnya. Nama yang kini menjadi topik paling sensitif di setiap kali seseorang menyebutkannya, meskipun itu adalah putra kecilnya sendiri.

Pria itu bersimpuh di samping makam, mengelus sayang batu nisan itu –seolah-olah dirinya sedang membelai kepala bersurai hitam milik Sasuke. Lamat-lamat matanyapun terpejam, merefleksikan sosok Sasuke yang saat ini tengah tersenyum manis padanya.

"Aku merindukanmu, Suke," katanya, dengan intonasi suara bergetar parau. "Semenjak tidak ada dirimu, hidupku seperti tidak terkendali. Aku makan sembarangan, pekerjaanku berantakan, bangun-tidur semaunya, dan aku mulai menutup diriku dari siapapun, termasuk anak kita. Aku hanya bingung harus bersikap bagaimana. Setiap Menma membahas soal dirimu, tiba-tiba saja aku menjadi marah," Kelopak tan itu membuka perlahan, memperlihatkan iris biru safir yang terdesak tampungan airmata. "Sungguh aku tidak bermaksud begitu, hanya saja… tanpamu aku ini seperti menjadi orang lain."

Keluh kesah dikeluarkannya hanya di depan makan tersebut. Mencurahkan seluruh isi hatinya, seakan-akan sosok yang menjadi belahan jiwanya itu dapat mendengar semuanya.

"Maafkan aku, Sayang. Aku tidak bisa menjadi Namikaze Naruto yang kau kenal lagi. Semua kebahagiaanku ikut terkubur bersama jasadmu, aku sungguh hampa tanpa dirimu."

Tiupan angin yang menderu-deru, menerbangkan helaian daun kering yang berguguran di tanah. Berusaha menyapa, dan menghibur kesedihan seorang Naruto tanpa kehadiran Sasukenya. Rasa kehilangan yang teramat menyakitkan itu seperti halnya mimpi buruk. Ia tak pernah menyangka jika pada saat itu adalah hari terakhir Sasuke membuka mata.

"Naruto."

Seseorang memanggilnya secara tiba-tiba. Naruto sontak menoleh, wajahnya yang semula dipenuhi harapan, kini berubah datar layaknya boneka.

"Kau… Shikamaru. Ada apa?"

Lelaki berambut hitam berkuncir tinggi itu menghela napas berat. Partner yang dulu begitu ia kagumi setengah mati sekarang hanyalah seonggok jasad tanpa adanya jiwa. Ia mati. Mati yang merupakan kata kiasan untuk orang yang malas menghadapi hidup.

"Sudah waktunya kau bangkit, Naruto. Kasus ini tidak akan selesai jika kau membiarkannya begitu saja. Apa kau tidak kasihan pada Menma? Dia masih membutuhkanmu sebagai ayahnya, dan apa kau tidak kasihan pada Sasuke?"

Mendengar nama Sasuke, jantung Naruto serasa dirajam oleh tombak. Matanya mendelik tajam, namun Shikamaru tak mempedulikan arti tatapan itu dan terus saja berbicara.

"Dia tidak akan senang melihatmu yang sekarang. Kalau dia masih ada, dia pasti sudah menghajarmu."

Naruto menggertakkan giginya, mengangkat tangan hanya untuk mengarahkan jari telunjuk di depan hidung Shikamaru. "Kau tidak mengerti. Jadi sebaiknya tutup mulutmu itu, brengsek!"

Helaan napas Shikamaru bertambah berat. Naruto yang sekarang benar-benar berbeda dengan sosoknya yang dulu. Pemimpin teamnya ini, dulunya adalah seseorang yang hangat, tegas, berjiwa besar, dan juga dapat diandalkan. Namun lihatlah dia yang sekarang, tak lebih dari seorang pria pengangguran, yang suka marah-marah atau mabuk-mabukan hanya untuk menghibur kesepian hatinya sendiri. Penampilan Naruto yang sekarang juga urakan –meskipun dia yang dulu juga urakan disaat tidak sedang dinas, tetapi waktu itu masih ada Sasuke yang bisa memberinya sedikit sentuhan syle, sehingga Naruto masih enak untuk dipandang.

"Apa kau akan terus lari, huh?" ujar Shikamaru memanasi.

Langkah Naruto yang baru berjalan beberapa meter, akhirnya terhenti. Telinganya langsung berdenging mendengar kalimat provokasi itu.

"Apa kau akan tetap membiarkan kasus ini tenggelam? Membiarkan pembunuh Sasuke berkeliaran diluar sana dan menikmati kebebasannya?"

"Shut up!" raung Naruto. Pundak kokoh itu berbalik cepat, melontarkan tatapan paling mematikan untuk teman seprofesinya dulu. "Jangan mengucapkan nama Sasuke bersamaan dengan bedebah tengik itu, Shika!"

"LALU APA YANG AKAN KAU LAKUKAN?!" Selanya penuh emosi. "Kau selalu menghindar dan lari. Kau seperti pengecut. Kau bahkan melampiaskan rasa sakit dan kehilanganmu kepada Menma, anak kalian! Apa kau tidak tahu jiwanya masih sangat polos dan lemah. Dia masih membutuhkan sosok pelindung, dia membutuhkan kekuatan untuk memperkuat mentalnya yang sempat down. Karena bukan hanya kau yang kehilangan Sasuke tapi Menma juga!"

"Diam, Shika!"

"Kaulah yang seharusnya diam dan dengarkan aku!" Napas Shikamaru memburu, dan ia mencoba untuk lebih tenang untuk meyakinkan serta menghadapi Naruto yang sekarang. "Kakashi-san menginginkan kau kembali dalam team kami. Hanya kau yang bisa mengejar penjahat itu. Apa kau tidak ingin menuntut balas atas apa yang telah penjahat itu lakukan kepada Sasuke?"

Naruto diam membisu. Seluruh kesadarannya melayang, memutar kembali ingatan usang yang selalu disesalinya sampai kini. Sosok pria berkulit pucat, berwajah bengis, seperti terekam nyata di dalam memorinya. Pria itu tengah menyandera Sasuke, dengan menggenggam sebilah pisau tajam yang di arahkan tepat ke arah leher jenjang sang tercinta. Naruto bisa melihat Sasuke menggeleng, mulutnya menggumam entah apa, sebuah kain panjang dan tebal menyumbat rongga manis istri terkasihnya.

Telinga Naruto pada saat itu berdenging, matanya hanya mampu menangkap gerakan bibir si penjahat, dan ia merasakan jantungnya berdegup tak karuan. Ketakutan. Frustasi. Dan saat ia sadar, ayunan cepat yang memantulkan cahaya menyilaukan, tengah merobek ganas perut Sasuke. Jeritan dan teriakannya teredam, disaat bersamaan tubuh yang selalu ia lindungi tergolek lemah bersimbah darah.

"Naruto!" Suara tegas Shikamaru, menarik kesadaran Naruto dari lamunannya. Keringat dingin membanjiri pelipis mata dan leher, Naruto juga merasakan paru-parunya yang sempat tersendat telah berfungsi kembali meraup udara.

"Sasuke…," Pengucapan Naruto begitu lirih dan getir. Trauma atas kejadian naas tersebut, masih menjadi mimpi buruknya di malam hari, dan sampai kini hal itulah yang meluluh-lantahkan kehidupan bahagianya dulu.

"Bangkitlah Naruto. Kejar penjahat itu, jangan biarkan dia bebas setelah menghancurkan kehidupanmu dan Sasuke."

Mulut Naruto masih terbungkam rapat. Pandangannya begitu nanar.

"Ingatlah, kau masih memiliki Menma. Kau harus menjaga harta peninggalan Sasukemu itu, Naruto."

"Menma?" cicit parau Naruto menatap Shikamaru. Kilau safir yang dulu begitu terang dan menawan, sekarang tak ubahnya seperti permata usang yang telah memudar warnanya.

"Naruto yang kukenal adalah pria tangguh. Kembalilah… atau kau akan kehilangan muka saat berhadapan dengan Sasuke nanti, tapi… lebih baik jangan secepat itu menyusulnya. Rawatlah dulu Menma, dan besarkan dia dengan penuh cinta. Gantikan posisi Sasuke untuk melihat perkembangannya."

Ucapan Shikamaru begitu teduh. Menyentuh telak perasaan Naruto yang begitu melankolis saat ini. Ia merasa seperti ada tetesan embun segar di tengah gurun pasir yang gersang. Sejuk sekali. Membuai perasaan Naruto yang selalu diliputi kesedihan dan kehilangan.

Kali ini Naruto tidak membantah atau membentak Shikamaru yang telah berani-beraninya menceramahi dirinya. Naruto justru berterima kasih, karena berkat Shikamaru, Naruto serasa ditampar oleh kenyataan, ia juga baru menyadari kewajibannya sebagai seorang ayah untuk Menma, harta peninggalan satu-satunya dari Sasuke.

…

Keadaan rumah saat menjelang tengah malam terlihat begitu sepi dan gelap. Sejak dulu memang sudah seperti ini, tapi bedanya jika setahun yang lalu akan ada seorang pria raven yang berdiri di depan pintu ini saat ia pulang bekerja. Menyambut dirinya dengan senyum tipis mempesona, dan juga memberi kecupan singkat atau sekadar omelan panjang ketika Naruto pulang terlalu larut seperti sekarang.

Dulu. Ya, dulu.

Sekarang semua itu hanya menjadi kenangan indah sekaligus pahit bagi Naruto. Susah baginya untuk melupakan semua hal itu. Melupakan Sasuke, kehadirannya, sosoknya, senyumnya, semuanya. Dan Naruto akan terus berakhir sama seperti malam kemarin, kemarin, dan juga kemarinnya lagi. Naruto selalu menangis. Ia merindukan Sasukenya. Rindu suara dan juga tingkah menggemaskannya. Tapi ia sadar, waktu takkan pernah kembali berputar untuknya memperbaiki kesalahan itu. Tuhan hanya akan memberinya kesempatan untuk menata kehidupan yang baru serta melangkah maju ke depan.

Tentu saja itu akan sulit. Naruto tak bisa melangkah menuju masa depan jika Sasuke tertinggal di masalalunya.

Ia butuh Sasukenya.

Perhatian Naruto menubruk sebuah pintu kamar dengan aksen anak-anak dan beberapa jenis stiker robot yang ditempel secara asal. Tertulis nama 'Menma' pada papan kayu yang tergantung di tengah-tengah daun pintu itu. Ia memandanginya sejenak. Menimbang-nimbang, apakah ia harus masuk atau pergi dari sini, tapi nalurinya yang terus saja berbisik, akhirnya memperkuat tekat Naruto untuk masuk ke dalam menemui putra kecilnya yang sudah pasti tertidur amat lelap.

Dan memang apa yang ia pikirkan adalah benar. Menma sudah tertidur seraya memeluk boneka dinosaurus besar hadiah pemberian Sasuke di usianya yang ketujuh tahun. Bocah itu sangat menyukainya, sampai-sampai ia tak bisa melepaskannya selama satu bulan penuh. Naruto pada saat itu juga sering menggodanya, berpura-pura merebut boneka itu dari Menma, dan berujung dengan suara tangisan Menma yang begitu keras. Saat itu Sasuke juga memarahinya, menjitak kepala pirangnya, lalu menyuruhnya tidur di sofa ketika malam hari.

Sungguh itu menyiksa.

Tapi mengingat kenangan lucu itu, tanpa sadar membuat Naruto tersenyum juga menangis.

"Nggh, Kaasan…."

Lirihan suara Menma mengalun sumbang. Di tengah kegelapan kamar, Naruto dapat melihat adanya jejak airmata walau samar. Suara tarikan napas Menma juga berat, sedikit tersendat, seperti habis menangis berjam-jam.

"Maafkan, Tousan, Sayang," Jari-jari kanan Naruto mengusap pipi gembil Menma yang terasa lembab. Putra kecilnya ternyata memang habis menangis, dan Naruto menyesal telah membiarkannya terlarut dalam kesedihan seorang diri. Seharusnya Naruto bisa memberinya pelukan atau sekedar ucapan lembut menenangkan, di saat putranya merasa terpuruk seperti sekarang ini. "Tousan terlalu egois. Tousan sudah mengabaikan Menma," Bibirnya berucap lirih, dikecupnya kening sang buah hati penuh sesal. "Maafkan Tousan… Sekarang Tousan janji akan selalu ada untuk Menma."

Linangan airmata di pipi Menma semakin deras mengalir. Isakan yang tertahan di mulutnya juga terdengar sampai ke telinga Naruto. Sekali lagi, Naruto mencium kening dan puncak kepala Menma, sebelum mendekapnya cukup erat.

"Tousan tahu Menma belum tidur, kan, Sayang? Tousan tidak akan marah. Menma boleh menangis sekeras apapun yang Menma mau."

Setelah mengatakannya, Menma segera menangis sekuat tenaga. Melampiaskan kesakitannya selama setahun belakangan ini. Ia tahu Kaasannya memang tak mungkin kembali, tapi setidaknya, Tousan yang sempat berubah menjadi asing, kini kembali seperti Tousan yang ia kenal dulu.

"Menma rindu Kaasan!" teriaknya memilukan. Meyakinkan Naruto kalau sang buah hati memang belum tertidur seperti yang ia terka.

"Tousan juga… rindu Kaasanmu, Sayang."

Malam ini, hingga pagi menjelang, dilalui kedua ayah beranak itu dengan saling berpelukan erat. Saling berbagi duka dan memberi pelipur lara, meskipun keduanya sama-sama tahu, bahwa hal itu sedikit percuma. Karena sampai kapanpun, tidak akan ada yang bisa menggantikan posisi Sasuke di hati keduanya.

…

Pagi ini situasi genting kembali menghebohkan kantor kepolisian pusat. Kasus kejahatan dan kriminal, seolah tak pernah berakhir dalam kamus hidup mereka.

Seorang Nara Shikamaru baru saja menghadap sang Komandan Hatake Kakashi di dalam ruangannya. Membicarakan kasus kejahatan berupa ancaman teroris yang hampir sama seperti kasus tahun lalu, dimana Namikaze Sasuke yang merupakan istri dari Namikaze Naruto menjadi sandera, yang kemudian berujung menjadi korban dalam kasus itu sendiri.

Sampai sekarang, tidak ada satupun polisi yang dapat menangkap penjahat itu. Satu-satunya orang yang bisa mereka andalkan, justru malah menyerah pada kesedihannya yang begitu panjang dan dalam.

"Dia takkan pernah kembali," ujar Kakashi putus asa.

Atensi Shikamaru seketika itu teralihkan. Sejujurnya ia juga menduga hal yang sama, namun sebagai mantan rekan Naruto setahun yang lalu, tentu saja ia masih memendam harapan besar itu di hatinya.

"Tapi tanpa Naruto, penjahat itu akan sulit dikenali. Sejauh ini mereka sangat ahli dalam menyamar dan berkamuflase, hanya Naruto saja yang pernah melihat wajah asli mereka saat negosiasi penebusan Sasuke dilakukan, tetapi…."

Kakashi menarik napas berat, dan memandang lurus ke depan. "Tetapi sayangnya… negosiasi itu gagal dan berakhir dengan terbunuhnya Namikaze Sasuke."

"Ya, Anda benar," sahut Shikamaru parau. Ia menyesali kenapa pada saat itu ia tak bisa menolong Sasuke ketika Naruto dalam posisi terjepit. Seandainya ia memikirkan hal ini lebih cepat, mungkin saja saat ini Sasuke masih hidup, dan penjahat itu pasti sudah tertangkap.

Penyesalan memang selalu datang terlambat. Sekarang yang harus Shikamaru pikirkan adalah, bagaimana cara untuk menebusnya, dan lagi ia sendiri bingung, harus memakai cara yang bagaimana lagi untuk membujuk Naruto agar mantan rekannya itu kembali dalam team.

"Aku akan kembali," kata suara familiar, yang lantas mengejutkan dua pria itu. "Jadi cepat katakan, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?"

Mata biru yang perlahan mendapatkan warnanya kembali itu tengah memandang dua pasang iris lain, yang saat ini tengah terbelalak lebar seakan tak percaya melihat kehadirannya disini.

"Na-Naruto?!" pekik keduanya secara bersamaan.

…

Inspeksi besar-besaran segera dilakukan setelah kembalinya Naruto di kepolisian pusat. Setiap anggota dalam teamnya yang dulu telah memiliki peranan tugas masing-masing. Naruto membagi seluruh anggotanya pada setiap kemampuan individu. Dimulai dari Shikamaru yang ahli merancang strategi, Kiba yang memiliki keahlian dibidang pelacakan, Neji yang mempunyai keahlian beladiri dan juga menyamar, Gaara yang sangat hebat dalam bidang pencarian informasi, sementara Naruto adalah sang penggerak bidak. Bukan berarti Naruto hanya duduk santai tanpa melakukan apapun, justru setiap apa yang dilakukan para bawahannya, Naruto juga turut memantau atau bertanggung jawab mengenai segala kemungkinan yang akan terjadi.

Jika dulu Naruto melakukan tugas atas nama keadilan, maka sekarang ia melakukannya dengan mengatasnamakan dendam terhadap kematian Sasukenya.

"Kaicho!"

Seruan Gaara di depan pintu menegapkan tubuh Naruto di kursi kerjanya. Mata biru yang sempat terpejam dengan posisi tangan menyangga dagu perlahan membuka.

"Hm?"

"Perkiraan Anda mengenai jenis rakitan bom yang telah menghancurkan sebagian distrik Suna, ternyata memang benar. Itu jenis rakitan bom yang cukup unik."

"Teruskan," pintanya mulai tertarik. Naruto memang sudah menduga kalau serpihan dari rangkaian bom yang ditemukan Kiba sebagai regu team pelacak, cukup familiar bagi pengamatannya.

"Selain informasi mengenai jenis rakitan bom itu, Shikamaru juga menduga kalau pelaku pengeboman distrik Suna berasal dari satu kelompok yang sama dengan pengebom pesisir pelabuhan Ame bulan lalu," Gaara memberikan beberapa lembar dokumen yang menampilkan informasi mengenai kasus-kasus pengeboman yang tengah mereka selidiki.

"Ini…," Pupil mata Naruto menajam. Selembar kertas dalam genggaman tangannya ia remat kuat-kuat.

"Oh, mengenai gambar diagram itu. Kiba bilang, dia selalu menemukan goresan benda tajam di dekat daerah-daerah yang terkena pengeboman, dan menurut analisis Shikamaru kemungkinan itu tanda dari organisasi mereka."

BRAK!

Meja dipukul keras, dan pelakunya adalah Naruto. Gaara –pria berambut merah itu, lekas berjenggit refleks melihat ekspresi Naruto yang tiba-tiba terkesan garang. Atmosfer ruangan turun drastis, meskipun AC terlihat masih menyala, namun entah perasaan Gaara saja atau memang udara disekitar seakan berhenti dan memanas.

"Dia…," desis Naruto. Kepalan tangannya yang memadat di atas meja bergetar, hal itu tentu saja tak luput dari perhatian Gaara.

Pria merah itu hanya diam dengan kernyitan bingung di dahinya.

"Selidiki lebih jauh mengenai gambar diagram itu!"

"Ha'i!" Gaara segera membungkuk dan menarik diri. Perintah Naruto adalah tugas baginya.

Seperginya Gaara dari ruangan itu, Naruto lekas mengalihkan pandang ke arah figura foto berbingkai perak. Ia menatap sendu paras tampan sekaligus cantik istri prianya. Sasuke dan Menma dulu paling suka tersenyum saat sesi pemotretan keluarga. Mereka memang selalu berbahagia sebelum peristiwa naas itu terjadi lalu merenggut nyawa Sasuke dari sisinya.

"Brengsek!" Naruto mengumpat getir, menahan desakan deras yang akan menyerbu tembok pertahanannya sebentar lagi.

Ia tak sadar jika kefrustasiannya sekarang tengah mengukir rasa sesak di hati seseorang yang sangat mencintainya.

"Naruto," gumam sosok itu lirih.

Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain hanya diam. Jika dulu, mungkin saja Sasuke sudah menarik sosok paling kuat serta paling dominan di keluarga kecilnya itu ke dalam pelukan hangatnya, tetapi… dengan keadaannya yang hanya berwujud sebatas roh sekarang ini, Sasuke takkan bisa lagi melakukan hal itu. Berapa kalipun ia berusaha menggerakan tangannya untuk menyentuh wajah Naruto, selalu saja tertembus begitu saja bagai angin.

Bibir tipis itu bergetar, disaat desakan yang sama berlomba-lomba menyerbu dua kelopak matanya. Ia membuang muka, tak ingin melihat kerapuhan Naruto yang begitu miris, dan juga tak kuasa menahan perih di hatinya lebih lama lagi.

Sasuke tahu cepat atau lambat ia akan pergi. Tapi… mendapati wujudnya yang sangat transparan semakin mengabur bagai warna pudar, tentu saja selalu menghantui dirinya. Sebentar lagi ia akan berpisah jauh dari Naruto dan juga Menma.

"Kenapa…," Satu isakan lolos begitu saja. "Kenapa kita harus berpisah secepat ini?" Surai ravennya bergerak saat ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Maafkan aku, Naruto…," ujarnya, ketika melihat pria pirang itu menangis tergugu sambil meremas dada sebelah kirinya, menularkan gerakan yang sama pada Sasuke yang berada di samping tubuhnya saat ini. Dengan sebuah kertas bergambar diagram segienam yang menjadi saksi perpisahan kedua sejoli itu.

 **TBC**

 **Notes :** Selamat ulang tahun papi naluuu *cium papi* /ditendangsasuke

Sebenernya tadi ini mau dijadiin oneshoot tapi berhubung kepanjangan dan waktunya terlalu sedikit buat ngetik lanjutannya, jadi kuputuskan untuk membaginya jadi dua.

Walaupun terkesan telat sehari, yang penting fic ini aku dedikasikan untuk ultahnya naruto. Sekali lagi otanjoubi untuk semeku tercinta /ditendangsasukelagi

PS: Lanjutannya dipost pas NS Day aja yah hahaha


	2. Chapter 2

Tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu akan rencana Tuhan. Hari ini kita memang bahagia, tapi tidak akan ada yang tahu jika besok kita berduka. Kemarin mungkin matahari masih menampakan sinar teriknya, tapi takkan ada yang tahu lusa terjadi hujan badai besar-besaran.

Semua tidak akan tahu…

Begitupun dengan Naruto.

Hari itu, tepat satu tahun yang lalu, kehidupannya masih tampak sempurna. Ia memiliki seorang pendamping yang tak kalah sempurna. Sasuke, namanya. Dia adalah sosok pria tangguh berhati malaikat, meski terlihat begitu angkuh dan introvert tapi Sasuke merupakan orang yang memiliki rasa kasih sayang tinggi terhadap orang-orang di dekatnya, termasuk keluarga kecilnya sendiri. Selain itu kebahagiaan Naruto diperlengkap dengan kehadiran seorang buah hati mungil bernama, Menma. Bocah nakal yang sering kali membuatnya iri dengan bermanja-manja pada Sasuke, namun meski begitu, tak jarang pula keduanya terlibat bekerja sama untuk menamengi diri dari omelan Sasuke seputar pola makan dan kebiasaan buruk lainnya.

Pagi itu, ia tak pernah memiliki firasat buruk mengenai keluarga kecilnya yang selalu bahagia. Sasuke melakukan peranannya sebagai seorang istri atau submissive pada umumnya; menyiapkan sarapan, mengurus rumah, membersihkan dapur, membangunkan Naruto, lalu mengantar Menma ke sekolahnya. Tiga tugas yang pertama sudah dilakukan Sasuke, tinggal membangunkan si Dobe pemalas yang selalu saja sulit untuk dibangunkan dari alam mimpi.

"Wake up, Dumbass! Kau akan terlambat pergi ke kantor jika terus memeluk guling seperti itu!"

Cara yang digunakan Sasuke untuk membangunkan Naruto juga selalu unik setiap harinya. Entah itu memukul perut berotot suaminya, menendangnya sampai jatuh dari kasur, menjitak kepala blondenya, atau yang paling parah mengguyur wajah Naruto dengan air kamar mandi.

"Ngghh, berisik, Suke…."

Oke. Cara halus takkan mempan seperti biasanya, karena itulah Sasuke bersiap-siap menaiki kasur, berniat menginjak-injak tubuh Naruto seperti gajah ganas.

"Kuhitung sampai tiga, kalau kau tidak mau bangun juga, maka jangan salahkan aku jika seluruh tulang-tulangmu akan patah," ancamnya, namun Naruto tidak juga bangun dan malah semakin mengeratkan pegangannya terhadap selimut. Dengan kesal, Sasuke lekas menyibak selimut tebal milik mereka, menendang jatuh guling yang hendak dipererat oleh sang suami, lalu menjejakkan seluruh bobot tubuhnya untuk menginjak-injak perut Naruto.

"UAGHH!" Tubuh berkulit tan itu melengkuk ke bawah, membentuk sebuah huruf 'U'. Injakan Sasuke benar-benar mematikan, sampai-sampai Naruto nyaris muntah di atas kasur.

"Sudah kubilang bangun, Idiot! Aku sampai bosan membangunkanmu dengan cara kasar setiap harinya, apa tidak bisa kau menyenangkan hatiku setiap pagi, huh?" dengusnya makin jengkel.

"Teme!" Naruto menyalak. Sudah bangun terpaksa, tertimpa gajah seksi pula. Alamak, melihat Sasuke dari bawah ternyata cukup menyegarkan mata juga.

"Apa?!" Sang raven mendelik galak.

Naruto terkekeh. Meski ia akui perutnya benar-benar mual dan mau muntah. Pria raven kesayangannya ini malah semakin sadis menginjak-injak perut dan dadanya, tapi Naruto tidak jadi marah, ia justru menikmati selangkangan Sasuke yang terlihat begitu menggiurkan dari bawah sini.

"Kenapa kau tertawa, Dobe? Cepat bangun! Aku harus mengantar Menma ke sekolah, kau tahu?"

"Suke~ bagaimana aku bisa bangun kalau kau masih berada di atasku, hm?"

Bibir sewarna cherry itu mendecih. Ia baru sadar kalau dirinya masih menginjak dada Naruto yang begitu bidang, dan rasanya cukup menyenangkan juga merasakan otot-otot tubuh itu dengan kakinya.

"Hn, cepatlah mandi lalu bersiap-siap. Sarapan sudah kusediakan di atas meja makan."

"Aye, aye, captain!"

Sasuke membuang pandangannya saat menuruni dada Naruto, membiarkan pria pirang itu bangkit sembari mengaduh, dan ia berniat meninggalkannya untuk segera mengantarkan Menma ke sekolah.

"Hei," Tiba-tiba Naruto menariknya kembali ke atas kasur, membuat tubuh langsing Sasuke berputar cepat lalu menubruk permukaan yang empuk.

Posisi dibalik dalam waktu singkat. Narutolah yang sekarang berada di atas tubuh Sasuke, namun bukan menginjaknya seperti yang dilakukan Sasuke tadi terhadapnya, melainkan mengunci tubuh ramping itu diantara permukaan kasur dan tubuh atletisnya yang bertelanjang dada.

"D-Dobe! Lepaskan aku!"

"Ckckck, mana ciuman selamat pagiku, Love?"

"Idiot!" Sasuke hanya mampu mengumpat, merutuki kemesuman pria pirang yang telah menjadi suaminya selama sepuluh tahun.

"Si 'idiot' ini yang telah berhasil membuatmu hamil, Bodoh."

Perkataan itu menyebarkan rona merah di wajah putih Sasuke, dan Naruto hanya terkekeh tanpa dosa melihatnya.

"Kau sudah membangunkanku dengan cara kejam, Suke. Tapi, yang tadi itu hot juga ttebayou!"

"A-Apa maksud—Ouch! Aw! Apa yang kau lakukan, Dumbass—AH!"

Desahan-desahan Sasuke mengalun di kamar itu. Kaos biru polos yang ia kenakan kusut karena remasan-remasan Naruto terhadap sepasang dadanya. Belum lagi daerah selangkangan yang ikut terkena remasan tak beradap suami pirangnya.

"Aku bisa melihat selangkanganmu yang seksi itu dari bawah tadi loh, Suke~" Naruto menggodanya, ia terkikik amat jenaka.

"Dobe —AH! Mmh!" Mau tak mau Sasuke kelimpungan juga dengan keusilan suaminya. Ia hanya mampu mendesah dan mengerang ketika tubuhnya yang masih berbalut pakaian lengkap, tengah diremas dan dicubit secara membabi buta. Naruto juga menciumnya sangat dalam. Begitu panas. Dan begitu menggairahkan.

"Hm? Apa yang Tousan dan Kaasan lakukan?" Menma memiringkan kepalanya di depan pintu kamar yang terbuka. Tak habis pikir dengan kedua orangtuanya yang terlihat saling menindih di atas kasur. Dan juga kenapa ayahnya memakan bibir ibunya?

"Mmh!" Sasuke memukul-mukul bahu Naruto, tapi pria itu seolah tak peduli dengan suara menggemaskan Menma, beserta kepanikan yang melanda diri istrinya. Yang Naruto inginkan sekarang hanyalah memakan habis bibir merah manis Sasuke, lalu melakukan ritual pembuatan jagoan kedua secepatnya.

BUAGH!

Tak ada cara lain untuknya meloloskan diri dari terkaman Naruto, selain mengacaukan konsentrasi mesum ala suami pirangnya itu. Dengan bermodal pukulan maut yang tak seberapa kuatnya, akhirnya ciuman ganas Naruto terlepas dari bibirnya yang kini membengkak kian merah.

"Ada, Menma, Idiot!" sembur Sasuke, terengah lelah. Dua tangannya lekas meremas kuat bahu kokoh sang suami, berharap pria pirang itu akan melepaskan kuncian di tubuhnya, tetapi bukannya menjauh, Naruto malah semakin gencar menghimpit Sasuke, lalu menjulurkan lidahnya di leher jenjang sang raven.

"Biarkan saja."

"Lepaskan aku, Baka!"

"Apa yang Tousan lakukan kepada Kaasan?" Menma yang polos kembali bertanya. Rupanya sang anak mulai penasaran dengan tingkah sang ayah. Menma berpikir, apakah tubuh Kaasannya terbuat dari gula sampai-sampai Tousannya itu menjilatnya dengan rakus.

"Menurut Menma sedang apa?"

"Hmm, menjilat leher Kaasan?"

"Anak pintar," puji Naruto sambil terbahak.

"Apa Kaasan sangat manis, Tousan?"

"Hm! Sangat-sangat manis, sampai Tousan ingin memberi Menma adik secepatnya."

"DOBE! Berhenti mendoktrinnya dengan kata-kata kotor!"

"Apa? Aku hanya mengatakan apa yang ada di kepalaku saja."

"Kau… kau dan otak kotormu itu! Menjauh dariku sekarang juga, Idiot!"

"Tidak mau~"

Menma yang masih memperhatikan kedua orangtuanya, hanya mengerjapkan mata tak mengerti.

"Usuratonkachi!"

"Jadi kau meragukan 'keperkasaanku' Sasuke?" katanya berbahaya, menekankan kalimat 'keperkasaanku' dengan intonasi berat yang tidak biasa.

"Hentai! Naruto no Baka!"

DUAK!

Sasuke lekas menendang selangkangan Naruto yang berada di atas pahanya.

"Huaghh! Sialan kau, Teme!" Pria pirang itu menggelepar di atas kasur seperti cacing kepanasan, sementara Sasuke sudah berhasil melarikan diri dari terkaman rubah mesum berambut pirang dengan membawa Menma ikut serta bersamanya. "Lihat saja nanti malam, kugempur pantatmu itu habis-habisan, Sasuke," katanya penuh akan kemesuman.

Sasuke yang pada saat itu sudah berada di depan pintu utama lekas merinding, suara Naruto sempat terdengar walau agak samar, tetapi ancaman itu tetap hinggap di gendang telinganya dengan jelas sejelas-jelasnya.

"Ada apa, Kaasan?" Bola mata Menma yang berwarna biru kembali mengedip lucu. Menatap tepat ke dalam bongkahan intan kelam milik ibunya.

Sasuke memaksakan dirinya tertawa. Ia hanya mampu menggeleng, dan menggiring Menma menuju mobilnya di halaman depan. Namun, sebelum Sasuke sempat membukakan pintu mobil untuk Menma, bahunya tiba-tiba saja tertarik ke belakang, mulutnya juga dibekap menggunakan kain berbau obat-obatan yang sangat menyengat.

"Mmph!" Rasanya percuma ia meronta. Cengkraman dua lengan yang menyergap tubuhnya begitu kuat dan kekar, ditambah lagi Sasuke sempat menghirup aroma memabukan itu hingga membuat tenaganya melemah.

"Kaasan!" Suara si kecil yang berteriak, tak terlalu di dengar oleh Sasuke yang sudah kehilangan kesadaran. "Lepaskan Kaasan Menma!"

"Minggir, Bocah!" sentak lelaki satunya sembari mendorong kasar tubuh mungil Menma, membuat bocah bersurai hitam itu terpelanting di halaman depan rumahnya sendiri.

"Jangan bawa Kaasan Menma! Kembalikan!" Ia tak juga menyerah. Menma bangkit dari jatuhnya lalu memukul salah satu kaki pria penculik Sasuke. Tapi karena tenaganya kalah jauh, tentu saja pria itu kembali menyentaknya dengan mudah. "Kaasan!"

Teriakan keras Menma beriringan dengan bunyi deru mesin mobil yang membawa pergi sosok ibunya. Bocah itu langsung panik dan berniat mengejar laju mobil itu, tapi otak cerdas turunan dari sang ibu menyadarkan Menma bahwa hal itu akan percuma. Jadilah ia berlari masuk ke dalam rumah dan berteriak memanggil sang ayah yang pada saat itu baru keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Ada apa, Sayang? Kenapa belum berangkat sekolah?"

"Kaasan, Tousan…."

Naruto mengerutkan kening melihat wajah pucat sang putra. Firasatnya langsung berkata buruk, apalagi ia tak melihat adanya Sasuke di belakang tubuh Menma.

"Dimana Kaasan, Menma?" tanyanya dengan nada berat.

Bocah itu tak langsung menjawabnya, dan malah menangis semakin keras.

"Menma?"

"Kaasan…."

"Katakan, Sayang. Ada apa dengan Kaasanmu? Dimana dia?"

"Kaasan dibawa pergi orang, Tousan," Menma tergugu, dan Naruto lekas menarik lengan sang anak untuk mendekat ke arahnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" desak Naruto tak sabaran, sampai-sampai ia tidak sadar kalau tindakannya itu telah menyakiti lengan Menma yang mulai memerah sakit.

"Tadi ada dua orang bertubuh besar yang membekap mulut Kaasan, dan mereka langsung membawa Kaasan setelah pingsan."

"Sial!" Mulut si blonde mengumpat panik. Dengan terburu-buru ia menyambar pakaian apapun yang pertama kali ia lihat di dalam lemari, lalu segera melesat keluar rumah untuk mengejar penculik yang tadi dikatakan Menma menggunakan mobilnya.

"Tousan!"

"Tetaplah di dalam rumah sampai Paman Kiba datang. Tutup dan kunci pintunya!" seru Naruto dari dalam mobil. Setelahnya ia lekas menghilang dari pandangan Menma, dan meninggalkan bocah itu menangis seorang diri di depan halaman rumah.

Sayangnya, berjam-jam Naruto mencari dan melacak keberadaan Sasuke melalui GPS ponselnya, ia tetap tidak menemukan istri ravennya itu. Para penculik itu pasti sudah melakukan sesuatu pada ponsel milik Sasuke, dan sekarang ia tak tahu bagaimana keadaan istrinya yang sedang disandera diluar sana. Namun, kecurigaan mengenai dalang penculikan tersebut pastilah ada, karena Naruto akhir-akhir ini memang sedang menyelidiki kasus yang cukup rumit.

Bulan lalu ia berhasil menangkap salah satu anggota teroris paling berbahaya di Jepang. Tapi karena rasa kesetiaan terhadap kelompoknya, penjahat itu memutuskan mengakhiri hidupnya di dalam sel tahanan, padahal Naruto belum mengorek banyak informasi darinya, dan mungkin hal itu yang menjadi alasan si penjahat bunuh diri.

Tapi karena kematian anggota teroris yang tertangkap itulah, kantor kepolisian pusat berkali-kali terkena teror dari seseorang. Mulai dari bom kecil yang meledakkan gudang penyimpanan arsip, surat-surat ancaman yang ditulis dengan darah hewan, dan terakhir ancaman itu datang langsung diperuntukkan kepada Naruto, sebagai ketua team yang berhasil membekuk anggota teroris itu sendiri.

Dan disinilah ia berada sekarang. Di depan meja kerja kantornya. Merutuki kebodohan serta kelalaiannya dalam menjaga Sasuke. Dan Naruto tak habis pikir, kenapa ia tak memperkirakan kejadian seperti ini akan benar-benar terjadi menimpa keluarga kecilnya.

"Apa maumu brengsek?! Kembalikan istriku!" bentak Naruto di depan line telepon bersama seseorang.

"Tidak semudah itu, Tuan Namikaze."

"Jangan bertele-tele, dan cepat katakan apa maumu?!"

Penjahat itu tertawa. Naruto tak mengerti, kenapa mereka bisa mendapatkan nomor telepon ruangan pribadinya semudah ini.

"Aku ingin jasad rekanku dikembalikan."

"Fine! Kau menginginkan mayat busuk itu? Aku akan mengembalikannya secepat yang kau mau!"

Lelaki di seberang line telepon sana menggeram. "Jaga ucapanmu, Namikaze! Aku bisa membunuh istri tercintamu jika kau tidak bisa menjaga sikap."

Skak! Naruto mati langkah dengan adanya ancaman itu. "O-Oke! Dimana kau menginginkan adanya pertukaran?"

"Apakah aman jika aku mengatakannya sekarang?"

"Cepat katakan saja, Brengsek!"

Lagi-lagi pria itu tertawa. "Kau siapkan saja apa yang kami inginkan, dan setelah itu barulah akan kukatakan dimana tempatnya."

"Berikan ponselmu pada Sasuke. Aku ingin memastikan kalau kalian tidak melukainya."

"Baiklah… Suamimu yang pemarah ini ingin bicara Nona Manis," Kalimat mengejek itu tidak ditujukan kepada Naruto, tetapi pada Sasuke yang duduk terikat di sebelahnya.

"Naruto?"

"Sasuke? Kau tidak apa-apa, Sayang? Apa mereka menyakitimu? Apa kau terluka?" tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi.

Terdengar helaan napas lemah di sebrang telepon sana. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Bagaimana dengan Menma?"

"Dia baik-baik saja. Kiba menjaganya di rumah saat aku pergi bekerja."

"Begitu? Syukurlah…," Sudut bibir Sasuke melengkung amat lega. Setidaknya ia tenang, kalau putra kecilnya baik-baik saja dan tidak terluka.

"Sasuke… bersabarlah, Sayang. Aku akan segera membebaskanmu dari sana. Aku akan segera menjemputmu, dan setelah itu kita akan pulang menemui Menma. Dia tak berhenti menangis karena mencemaskanmu. Putra kita tidak bisa tidur tanpa dongeng darimu."

Sasuke terkikik tanpa sadar, membuat jengah pria yang sedang menyanderanya saat ini. "Aku akan menunggumu, dan kita pasti akan berkumpul bersama lagi, kan?"

"Ya, tentu saja."

Ponsel di telinga Sasuke ditarik kembali, memutus kontak dua insan yang sedang melampiaskan rasa rindunya karena dipisahkan paksa.

"Segera siapkan jasad rekan kami, dan juga…," Ia melirik anggota kelompoknya yang lain tengah mengikatkan sebuah kain di mulut pria raven itu. "Siapkan uang sebanyak tiga milyar sebagai bunganya dalam bentuk tunai, atau kau tidak akan pernah melihat istri cantikmu ini lagi."

Naruto tak sempat menyela, ia sudah lebih dulu shock dengan permintaan yang kedua. Dan ironisnya perkataan yang terakhir juga turut memukul telak jiwanya.

"A…pa?"

Untuk yang ketiga kalinya pria itu tertawa, kali ini disertai suara gebrakan samar seperti benturan tangan dengan permukaan kayu meja. "Waktumu hanya satu hari. Semoga berhasil."

"Hei —tu-tunggu!" layar ponsel telah menggelap. Umpatan dan cacian kasar Naruto mengudara. "Sial!" kakinya menendang ganas kursi dan meja, membuat dua benda padar itu bergeser beberapa hasta sebelum menabrak tembok.

Ketakutan dan dilema yang besar memporak-porandakan perasaan kalut Naruto saat ini. Ia tak mungkin menyiapkan nominal uang sebesar itu dalam waktu satu hari. Bukannya ia tak memiliki uang sebanyak itu, tapi mencairkan uang tunai dalam jumlah banyak pasti akan memakan waktu berhari-hari lamanya. Pihak bank tidak mungkin menyediakan jumlah uang tunai melebihi kapasitas normal. Jadi akan sangat mustahil bagi Naruto menyiapkan uang tebusan sebanyak itu dalam waktu tak lebih dari 24 jam.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Pria itu merosot lemah di atas lantai. Kedua tangannya menjambak surai pirang miliknya sambil mendesiskan kalimat umpatan yang tersisa.

Keesokan harinya, rencana pertukaran sandera akhirnya dilaksanakan. Ketua teroris itu menginginkan Naruto datang ke tempat itu sendirian, karena jika ia melihat satu orang saja di belakang Naruto, maka orang itu tak akan segan-segan membunuh Sasuke di detik itu juga.

Naruto memang menyanggupi permintaan itu, bahkan ia sampai rela berdebat dan berkelahi dengan atasannya sendiri. Ia tak ingin Sasuke celaka, ia ingin Sasuke kembali padanya dalam keadaan sehat, tanpa luka, maupun cacat.

Dengan menggotong seonggok jasad yang sudah membusuk, Naruto berjalan pelan-pelan. Jalanan yang dipijakinya penuh batu, karena ini di sekitar daerah pegunungan terpencil. Jasad yang ia gotong dilapisi oleh plastik dan kain putih, menghindari aroma busuk serta belatung yang mungkin bersemayam dalam jasad busuk itu, karena Naruto baru saja menggalinya dari makam dekat markas kepolisian pusat. Sementara kedua tangannya yang berotot tengah membawa dua tas besar berisi uang tebusan.

Naruto menatap lurus ke depan. Ia khawatir mengenai keadaan istrinya. Sasuke bukan tipikal orang yang akan mudah mengadu jika dirinya merasa sakit, Naruto harus memastikan hal itu dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

Tak terasa, langkah kakinya yang begitu pasti memanjat permukaan tanah tinggi itu telah sampai di tempat tujuan. Pandangan Naruto mengedar, lalu berhenti tepat di sebuah titik dimana adanya simbol bintang segienam terpahat pada dahan pepohonan. Ketua teroris itu mengatakan kalau tempat pertukaran akan diadakan di kaki gunung Myoboku, dekat tebing batu, dengan simbol segienam yang sengaja mereka pahat sebagai titik pasti lokasi pertukaran itu terjadi.

"Aku sudah membawa apa yang kau minta. Sekarang keluarlah! Tunjukan dirimu, Bajingan!" teriaknya disertai gaung di sekitar tempat sunyi itu.

Tak berapa lama, munculah sekolompok pria berpakaian hitam, dengan seorang lelaki berambut putih panjang sebagai ketuanya. Lelaki itu menjentikan jari, mengisyaratkan salah seorang bawahan untuk membawa Sasuke ke hadapannya. Tubuh lelaki raven itu terlihat begitu lemah, wajahnya kusut, pakaiannya lusuh, dan ada sedikit darah di sekitar kening bagian kanan. Melihat hal itu tentu saja mata Naruto langsung terpicing tajam.

"Kau melukainya," desisnya rendah.

Lelaki berambut putih itu hanya tertawa, membiarkan angin memainkan helaian rambutnya yang diikat tinggi. "Serahkan dulu jasad rekan kami, setelah itu baru uangnya."

Naruto menuruti perintah itu tanpa bantahan. Ia melirik lengan si pria rambut putih, seakan-akan ingin memotong-motongnya karena telah berani mengapit leher Sasuke dan juga menyentuh bebas kulit wajahnya. Naruto tidak suka. Sasuke adalah istrinya dan tidak boleh ada yang menyentuhnya selain Naruto. Tetapi situasi saat ini memang berat sebelah, tidak menguntungkan sama sekali bagi Naruto.

Setelah jasad dan dua tas berisi uang itu ia letakkan di atas permukaan tanah berbatu, empat orang teroris segera turun dari atas tebing untuk mengambilnya.

"Sekarang berikan Sasuke padaku," titahnya setengah cemas. Matanya tak berhenti untuk melirik kegiatan empat pria yang sudah kembali ke posisinya masing-masing.

"Tidak, sebelum aku memastikan kalau kau sudah mengikuti perintahku dengan benar."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Dagu si pria mengedik, seperti memanggil salah satu bawahan yang diperintahkan untuk menghitung jumlah uang tebusan, dan ketika suara bisikan yang membuatnya marah terdengar, segera saja ia mengambil sebuah pisau dari kantung celana, lalu mengarahkan ujung tajam itu di leher Sasuke. "Kau menipuku!"

"Tidak!" bantah Naruto tegas. "Aku sudah mengatakan padamu tadi malam, kalau mencairkan uang dalam nominal sangat besar akan membutuhkan waktu berhari-hari."

"Tapi aku tidak mau peduli! Kau harus membawakan jumlah uang sesuai perintahku, Namikaze!"

Kepalan tangan Naruto bergetar. Degupan jantungnya begitu keras menggedor pertahanan dadanya. "Kau tidak mengerti! Hal itu sangat mustahil!"

"Kau!"

Melihat pergerakan terhadap pisau itu, kepanikan Naruto semakin kuat melanda jiwanya. "Tunggu! Serahkan dulu Sasuke padaku, setelahnya aku akan memberikan sisa uang yang kau minta."

"Transaksi ini kuanggap batal!"

"Jangan!" teriaknya begitu keras. "Tolong jangan melukainya. Aku berjanji akan memberikan uang itu padamu, atau… atau kuberikan kau cek sebagai gantinya. Kau boleh menulis jumlah angka yang kau mau, berapapun. Jika kau anggap masih kurang, kau boleh ambil semua uangku."

Ketua teroris itu tertawa terbahak-bahak. Melihat seorang Namikaze Naruto yang terkenal tegas, tengah memohon-mohon di bawah kakinya dengan suara parau dan gemetar. "Kalau aku tidak mau?"

"Kau… kau boleh minta apapun asalkan kau melepaskan istriku."

"Aku boleh meminta apapun? Hm…," lelaki itu berpikir sejenak, sengaja mengulur waktu dan mempermainkan ketakutan Naruto. Ia menggerakan ujung pisau itu pada dua kancing kemeja Sasuke, menariknya sampai lepas, lalu menyusupkan tangannya untuk membelai daerah tertutup itu.

Sasuke tidak suka pria lain menyentuhnya. Itu termasuk pelecehan, tapi ia tak bisa memukul jatuh pria putih itu karena kedua tangannya masih terikat. Ketika tangan menjijikan si pria naik ke daerah leher, lalu menangkup rahangnya, Sasuke lekas memberikan tatapan mematikan yang disambut kekehan mengejek dari pria itu.

"Menurutmu apa yang akan kuminta?" tanya si pria, mata lavendernya menghujami iris kelam Sasuke. Perhatiannya lalu bergulir pada Naruto. Pria pirang itu tampak seperti siap menelannya hidup-hidup. Naruto memandangnya penuh benci dan dendam karena telah berani menyentuh Sasukenya. "Kuakui istrimu ini menarik, Namikaze-san."

"Apa maksudmu?" Nada suara Naruto berubah berat dan kelam. Ia terus memperhatikan, bagaimana tangan-tangan menjijikan itu memeta kulit halus Sasuke, memainkan bibir ranum yang terbekap oleh selembar kain putih, kemudian mendorong masuk jarinya ke dalam mulut itu.

"Tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan."

Ketua teroris itu memahat sebuah seringai licik dibibirnya, seketika itu pula Naruto merasa napasnya tercekik di tenggorokan.

"Istrimu sangat menarik… untuk dibunuh!"

CRAATT!

Darah bermuncratan dari seonggok daging yang ditikam paksa. Gerakan tangan pria itu begitu cepat, sampai-sampai Naruto tak bisa mengimbangi gerakan tangan itu, dan hanya mampu melihat cahaya mengkilat dari benda logam tipis yang tertimpa cahaya matahari.

"Sasu–"

CRAATT!

Tusukan kedua. Gerakan tangan yang mencabut dan menikam pisau itu begitu cepat seperti kedipan mata. Tubuh yang mendapat serangan itu hanya mampu menggigit kuat kain yang ada di mulutnya. Daerah sekitar perut yang mengucurkan darah segar terasa panas terbakar. Luka tusukan yang diterima Sasuke sangat dalam, dan pria itu menikamnya dua kali di tempat yang sama.

Tawa puas nan jahat mengudara bagai polusi. Menyesakkan. Memuakkan. Dan Naruto begitu terpukul melihat tubuh Sasuke yang bermandikan darah terhempas begitu saja di atas tebing.

"SASUKEEEEEE!" Saat sadar Naruto langsung berteriak sekeras-kerasnya, tak peduli pita suaranya akan rusak, pemandangan yang tersaji di hadapannya begitu menakutkan. "Sasuke…," dan ia berlari dengan kaki setengah gemetar, mendaki tebing seperti balita yang baru belajar berjalan, mengabaikan tawa menggema yang perlahan menjauh, tak menyadari bahwa sesosok Shikamaru juga turut melihat hal itu dari balik pepohonan dengan tubuh mematung dan mata terbelalak lebar. Fokus perhatian Naruto hanya tertuju pada sosok lemah istrinya yang mulai kehabisan darah.

Disisa-sisa kesadarannya, Sasuke merasakan dekapan hangat yang menyelimuti tubuhnya. Mulutnya yang tersumbat kembali bebas, ia meraup udara begitu rakus, namun kenapa sekarang terasa sulit bernapas dengan normal. Apakah ini rasanya jika berada diambang kematian?

"Sasuke? Bangun, Sayang. Buka matamu lebar-lebar."

Suara itu begitu dekat, hembusan napasnya juga terasa di wajah pucat Sasuke. "Na…ru…to…."

Kenapa sulit?

Kenapa dadanya sesak?

Mata Sasuke perlahan membuka walau susah payah. Wajah suami pirangnya terlihat kalut dan penuh airmata, tapi bukan itu yang menjadi fokus perhatiannya, melainkan pandangannya yang semakin memburam gelap. Bibirnya mencoba merapal lagi, tapi hanya mampu bergerak terpatah tanpa suara.

 _'Naruto….'_

Kata itu tak sampai di telinga Naruto. Ia akhirnya pasrah pada keadaan. Ia tahu mungkin waktunya tak akan lama lagi.

 _'Naruto… aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu, Sayang…'_

"Bertahanlah, aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit. Jangan menutup matamu, Suke… bertahanlah untuk Menma, untuk anak kita."

Kenapa ia tak bisa mendengar suara Narutonya. Telinga Sasuke berdenging memperdengarkan detak jantungnya yang begitu lemah, dan Sasuke merasakan kalau tubuhnya yang kurus dibopong oleh dua lengan kekar yang begitu hangat.

 _'Sayang, aku…,'_ Belah bibir yang memuntahkan darah kembali bergerak, tapi tetap tak ada suara yang terdengar.

"Jangan memaksakan diri untuk berbicara. Ya Tuhan… lukamu, Suke," Naruto terisak getir. Ia dekap tubuh rapuh itu semakin merapat pada dadanya. "Tetaplah bertahan. Bertahanlah, Sayang."

Pandangan Sasuke mulai berkunang-kunang. Jarinya bergerak menyentuh dada suaminya yang terbungkus pakaian dinas. Ia seperti menulis sesuatu disana, tapi Naruto tak dapat menangkapnya karena terlalu panik.

 _'Jaga anak kita, dan maafkan aku… Maaf….'_

"Suke? Suke! Dengarkan suaraku, Suke!" Pria pirang itu meraung amat keras. Kesadaran Sasuke telah hilang, dan denyut nadinya begitu lemah. Dengan segera Naruto memasukkan tubuh ringkih itu ke dalam mobil, dan ia memacu kendaraan beroda empat itu dengan tangis yang masih mengucur di wajahnya.

Berulang kali Naruto melirik kaca spion mobil hanya untuk melihat keadaan Sasukenya. Ia takut. Takut kedua mata hitam indah itu tidak terbuka lagi seperti biasanya.

Ditengah-tengah kekalutan yang Naruto rasakan, ia mulai tersadar akan sesuatu. Kendali mobilnya bergerak sendiri. Berkali-kali ia menginjak pedal rem, benda itu seakan tak lagi berfungsi. Naruto berubah panik, namun ekor matanya begitu cepat menangkap ketidak laziman terhadap dashboard mobilnya. Ada simbol diagram bintang segienam yang tergores disana, beserta sebuah tulisan **'Nyawa dibayar dengan nyawa'** yang membuat matanya melotot amat lebar.

Sebelum Naruto sempat menyelamatkan dirinya dan Sasuke, mobil yang dikendarainya terpelanting masuk jurang. Mobil itu berguling-guling, menabrak bebatuan, hingga Naruto terlempar dari kursi kemudi, namun tidak dengan Sasuke yang berada di kursi belakang. Pria raven itu terbawa arus mobil sampai ke bagian bawah jurang hingga akhirnya mobil itu meledak.

…

"Suke!"

Naruto terbangun dengan napas ngos-ngosan. Peluh membanjiri keningnya, dan ia tersadar kalau dirinya sudah tertidur selama berjam-jam di atas meja kerjanya.

Sudah berapa lama ia tak pulang ke rumah?

Dua hari? Tiga hari? Atau lebih dari itu kah?

Sejak kejadian ia memeluk Menma yang menangis di kamarnya, Naruto tak lagi menemui putra kecilnya itu. Tekadnya yang bulat untuk kembali mengejar penjahat yang telah membunuh Sasuke semakin membara setiap detiknya. Tapi, jujur saja ia jadi merindukan bocah mungilnya yang pasti merasa kesepian sepanjang waktu.

"Menma?" Tanpa sadar ia berbisik lirih. Rindu yang besar membuncah di sebagian hatinya yang penuh akan sosok Sasuke. "Sedang apa kau sekarang, nak?"

Pria berusia kepala tiga itu tercenung sesaat. Mulutnya membuang napas kasar yang sarat akan penyesalan. "Aku ayah yang buruk. Ne, benarkan Sasuke? Aku ayah yang buruk untuk anak kita."

Sosok transparan di sampingnya lekas menggeleng kuat. "Tidak, kau masih ayah yang terbaik untuk Menma, Sayang."

"Kalau kau masih disini, kau pasti sudah memukul kepalaku," Ia terkekeh pilu, namun tidak dengan Sasuke yang memandangnya sendu.

"Aku akan memukulmu, kalau kau tidak pulang sekarang juga dan menemani anak kita, Idiot!"

Naruto memijit pertemuan keningnya. Pusing. Bahunya pegal, dan perutnya juga lapar. "Kurasa aku harus pulang sekarang. Menma sedang apa ya? Apa dia sudah makan?"

"Kenapa kau baru memikirkan itu sekarang, Bodoh!" decak Sasuke sebal, tapi sebentuk senyum tipis mampir di wajah tampannya.

"Ya, aku harus pulang sekarang," Pupil Naruto melirik bingkai foto yang terpajang di atas meja kerja. Ia tersenyum samar. "Meskipun aku tahu, tidak akan ada lagi yang menyambut kepulanganku nanti."

Walau merasa hatinya tersayat dengan kejamnya, Sasuke tetap memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum. Ia yakin, suatu saat nanti akan ada rencana indah dari Tuhan untuk keluarga kecilnya yang malang ini.

…

Menma mengusap dua kelopak matanya yang berat. Seseorang seperti sedang mengawasi pergerakan tidurnya sejak tadi. Lampu kamarnya masih redup, ia memang tak bisa tidur dengan kondisi lampu yang menyala karena itu adalah kebiasaannya.

"Nghh, Tousan?" tanyanya serak, khas orang yang baru bangun tidur. Menma melirik jam dinding kamarnya. Remang. Ia tak bisa melihat jelas kalau tidak menyalakan lampu. Sepertinya sinar rembulan tidak menampakkan dirinya dengan baik. "Tousan, sudah pulang?"

Sebuah belaian lembut diterima puncak kepala Menma. Belaian itu sedikit berbeda. Tidak senyaman belaian kedua orangtuanya yang biasa.

"Menma tidak mendengar suara mesin mobil Tousan. Apa tidurku begitu lelap?"

Sosok dalam kegelapan itu menyudahi belaiannya. Menma dapat melihat siluet lengan kekar itu bergerak menuju lampu nakas, dan ketika cahaya benderang menyapa pengelihatannya, sontak saja mata Menma membelalak terkejut.

Bukan sosok ayahnya yang ia lihat, melainkan sosok pria asing dengan rambut putih panjang yang diikat tinggi.

"Siapa k–hmmph!"

Mulutnya dibekap. Rasanya seperti dejavu. Dulu ia melihat Kaasannya yang dibekap lalu pingsan, sekarang giliran dirinya yang merasakan semua ini. Menma masih berusaha memberontak dan mempertahankan sisa-sisa kesadarannya untuk melihat seringai mengerikan pria pucat itu.

 _'Kaasan….'_

Bisikan hati Menma hanya dapat terdengar oleh ruh Sasuke. Pria keturunan Uchiha itu baru saja datang dengan menembus pintu. Dan alangkah terkejutnya Sasuke ketika melihat pria yang sudah menculik dan menusuknya, tengah melakukan hal serupa pada putra kecilnya.

"Menma!" teriaknya panik. Sasuke berusaha merebut tubuh mungil putranya, tapi tertembus begitu saja. Ia lupa, kalau sekarang sosoknya tak akan terlihat oleh siapapun selain Menma, dan ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk menolongnya. "Naruto! Anak kita!"

Tapi tak ada Naruto dimanapun. Suami pirangnya masih berada di jalanan ketika ia memutuskan untuk pulang lebih dulu. Perasaannya memang gelisah sejak tadi, berkali-kali Sasuke menyentuh dadanya dan merasakan degupan yang begitu kuat dari dalam sana.

"Menma!"

Pria itu membopong tubuh Menma yang sudah terkulai lemas dan pingsan. Sasuke melayang mengikutinya, bahkan sampai pria berambut putih itu menidurkan Menma di kursi belakang mobil jeepnya, ia juga turut masuk ke dalam.

"Jangan lagi, Tuhan… Tolong jangan lagi, cukup aku saja," rapal Sasuke ketakutan.

Mobil melesat meninggalkan pekarangan rumah kediaman Namikaze, dan pada saat di tikungan menuju luar perumahan elite itu, mobil di penculik berpapasan dengan mobil milik Naruto.

"Sayang, anak kita diculik! Naruto! Naruto lihatlah kesini!"

Namun mobil sang suami tetap melaju ke arah yang berbeda. Sasuke berteriak frustasi, ia ingin menghampiri Naruto, tapi tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan nanti, yang bisa melihat sosoknya hanyalah Menma, hanya anak-anak yang masih suci dan memiliki ikatan dengannya, atau seseorang yang pernah mendekati kematian. Lagipula jika ia pergi dari mobil si penculik, Sasuke akan kehilangan jejak anaknya.

"Ya, Tuhan… Kenapa semua ini harus terjadi pada keluarga kecil kami?" ucapnya pilu.

…

"Tousan, pulang!" seru Naruto agak lelah. "Menma? Apa dia sudah tidur ya?" gumamnya pelan.

Naruto melangkah menuju kamar Menma. Ia berhenti di depan papan kayu itu. Tertutup. Sangat rapat. Dari celah bawah pintu kamar terlihat sangat gelap. Naruto berasumsi kalau anaknya itu telah tidur.

"Sebaiknya besok saja aku menemuinya," Ia berencana meninggalkan tempat itu, namun kakinya terasa begitu berat, dan Naruto tak tahu mengapa bisa demikian. Hatinya juga tak tenang sebelum ia memastikan Menma baik-baik saja dan tidur dengan lelap.

Akhirnya setelah menimbang-nimbang banyak hal, Naruto membatalkan niat pergi ke kamarnya dan mulai membuka pintu kamar putranya. Suasana gelap adalah hal yang dilihat Naruto pertama kali sebelum tempat tidur. Tapi, begitu pintu kamar terbuka lebar, dan Naruto masuk ke dalam, ia mendapati kasur Menma kosong, selimutnya berantakan, dan ada sepucuk surat dekat bantalnya dengan menggunakan tulisan ketik.

"Menma," ujarnya bergetar. Naruto meremas surat itu setelah membacanya dengan cepat. Ketidak percayaan membuatnya berlari ke arah kamar mandi, berharap semua yang ia baca di dalam surat itu adalah bohong. Ia berharap Menma ada di dalam sana lalu memanggilnya seperti biasa. Karena ia rindu suara putranya beberapa hari ini.

"Menma! Jawab panggilan Tousan, Sayang!"

Pintu kamar mandi di buka kasar. Mata Naruto mencari-cari keberbagai sudut, namun tak ada sosok putranya dimanapun. "Ini tidak mungkin… tidak… tidak… Menma!"

Seonggok surat yang tadi diremasnya jatuh ke lantai, beriringan dengan terkulainya tubuh tegap pria itu yang tiba-tiba terasa lemah.

 **'Putramu ada bersamaku. Apakah kau masih ingat dengan kematian istrimu? Ya, benar… hal itu mengerikan, bukan? Jika kau masih bersikeras mengejar kelompok kami, maka hal itu akan kupastikan kembali terjadi.'**

…

"Hiks, Kaasan… Menma takut, Kaasan," Bocah Namikaze muda itu menangis lagi, selama dua hari dirinya disekap yang bisa dilakukan Menma hanyalah menangis.

Meski arwah sang ibu selalu mendampinginya sejak ia tersadar dari pengaruh obat bius malam itu, tapi melihat sosok Sasuke yang semakin lama semakin memudar, tentu saja membuat Menma ketakutan.

"Tenang, Sayang… Tousan pasti akan menjemput Menma sebentar lagi," kata Sasuke lembut, terlihat tenang, meskipun jantung di dadanya selalu menghentak keras gelisah.

"Tapi kapan, Kaasan?"

"Sebentar lagi. Kaasan janji. Menma, pasti akan keluar dari sini. Percayalah pada kemampuan Tousan."

"Tapi, Kaasan… Menma takut Tousan akan pergi seperti Kaasan. Menma tidak mau sendirian lagi."

Napas Sasuke tercekat. Sejujurnya ia tak hanya mencemaskan keselamatan Menma, tetapi juga Naruto. "Tidak, itu tidak akan terjadi Sayang. Kalian tidak akan pergi menyusul Kaasan secepat ini. Tidak akan."

Pintu ruang penyekapan Menma terbuka setelah Sasuke menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Seorang pria yang sudah dikenali oleh Sasuke masuk ke dalam. Sikapnya sangat angkuh, dan juga Menma tidak pernah menyukai jenis senyuman yang ada di wajah orang itu.

"Halo, Namikaze kecil. Ayahmu bilang, dia akan menjemputmu sebentar lagi. Tapi kuharap, kali ini uang tebusan yang ia berikan tidak kurang seperti dulu lagi, hahaha!"

"Bedebah!" hujat Sasuke murka. Pria itu pasti sengaja meminta uang tebusan yang jumlahnya sangat mustahil dicairkan dalam waktu singkat. Sepertinya orang itu memang berniat mencelakai Menma sama seperti yang dia lakukan dulu terhadap Sasuke.

"Tapi kau tenang saja bocah kecil, karena kau tidak akan menyusul Kaasanmu sendirian, Tousanmu yang bodoh itu juga akan ikut setelah dirimu kuantar ke nereka lebih dulu."

Mendengar perkataan orang itu, Menma tentu saja gemetar di tempatnya. Bocah itu ketakutan, sampai suara tangisannya saja tidak keluar dari mulutnya.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan hal itu terjadi, Bajingan!"

Drrttt… Blezt!

Lampu ruangan pengap itu padam dengan sendirinya. Serpihan beling bertebaran di sekitar lantai saat bohlam bertegangan lima watt itu pecah dari atas langit-langit ruangan. Pria itu mengernyit heran, pasalnya tidak pernah ada masalah dengan markas bobroknya ini, dan lagi pencahayaan di luar mendadak mati-hidup dengan sendirinya.

"Hei, coba periksa panel pusatnya. Apakah ada masalah disana?"

"Baik, Momoshiki-sama."

Dua bawahan teroris itu segera menuju lantai bawah tanah. Gedung kosong yang dijadikan markas ini memang memiliki tiga lantai, dan Menma disekap di lantai dua gedung ini, tepatnya ruangan paling ujung yang dulunya menjadi tempat kurungan Sasuke ketika dirinya juga diculik.

"Kaasan…," rapal Menma serak. Matanya yang sembab melirik sosok Sasuke yang sedang dikelilingi aura warna biru pudar.

Sama seperti Menma, Sasuke juga kaget melihat keadaan tubuhnya sendiri. Ia memang sangat marah pada ketua teroris itu, tapi ia tak menyangka kalau kemarahannya akan berdampak negatif pada lingkungan sekitar.

"Ckck, kau sangat ingin bertemu dengan Kaasanmu ya, anak manis?" tanya si pria yang bernama Momoshiki. Dia menjulurkan tangannya hendak menyentuh wajah basah Menma, tapi anak itu lekas menyeret tubuhnya semakin ke sudut dengan tangan dan kaki yang terikat kuat. Pria itu menghela napas dramatis. "Anak kecil memang sulit dikendalikan. Ibumu yang seksi itu bahkan lebih penurut dari pada kau."

Kali ini Menma yang terlihat marah. Mulut anak itu menggeram dan gigi-giginya saling menggesek satu sama lain. "Tousan akan membunuh Paman karena berkata seperti itu. Tidak ada yang boleh melecehkan Kaasan!"

"Aku bahkan pernah menyentuh kulit tubuhnya yang mulus itu," katanya memanasi.

"Paman brengsek!"

"Dari mana kau belajar kata-kata itu, hm?"

Menma menarik dagunya yang disentuh oleh Momoshiki. "Tousan pasti akan membunuh Paman!" desisnya.

Pria itu lantas berdiri. Menyeringai. "Kita lihat saja. Aku atau ayahmu yang akan lebih dulu terbunuh," ucapnya, seraya berbalik badan dan meninggalkan ruang kurungan Menma.

Di sisi kiri Menma, Sasuke hanya diam memicingkan matanya yang setajam elang.

 **Tbc**

Notes : Ternyata fic satu ini memang ga mungkin dibuat twoshoot kaya yang satunya. Jadi lebih baik chapter 2nya dibagi lagi jadi 2 hehehe...

Saya tau saya masih punya banyak utang sama kalian. Tapi mau gimana lagi, akhir2 ini saya sibuk sampe ga ada waktu buat istirahat (kecuali tidur malem), jadi mohon pengertiannya ya minna *bow*


	3. Chapter 3

"Tidak bisa Naruto! Kau tidak bisa bertindak seenaknya," bentak Kakashi. Ia menggebrak meja sebagai pelampiasan. Tak habis pikir dirinya kemana perginya akal sehat Naruto, mana mungkin Kakashi membiarkan Naruto menyelamatkan Menma seorang diri. Bukannya Kakashi tidak mengerti perasaan cemas Naruto, atau tremor dahsyat yang saat ini memenuhi isi kepala pria beranak satu itu, Kakashi paham jika Naruto pastilah takut mengalami kehilangan menyakitkan sekali lagi, tetapi dengan datang ke sarang musuh seorang diri, bukankah tidak mungkin kejadian satu tahun lalu akan kembali terulang, yang terburuknya bisa saja tak hanya Menma yang terbunuh tapi juga diri Naruto sendiri.

"Bagaimana mungkin tidak bisa? Menma anakku, Kakashi. Saat ini nyawanya sedang terancam bahaya. Kau pikir para penjahat itu akan memperlakukan dia dengan baik, hah?!" sentak Naruto balik. Gigi-gigi lelaki itu bergemeretak kelewat emosi. Naruto berpikir tidak ada yang mengerti perasaannya. Persetan dengan prosedur dan tetek bengeknya yang tidak penting, Naruto jelas tahu bagaimana nekadnya Momoshiki jika keinginannya tidak terpenuhi. Sudah cukup ia kehilangan Sasuke, tentunya Naruto tak ingin puteranya juga ikut menyusul ibunya ke alam baka.

Kakashi tahu menghadapi Naruto yang sedang emosi tidak akan mudah jika ia juga terbawa emosi. Tapi mencoba berbicara baik-baik ketika si pirang sedang dalam keadaan panas juga akan berakhir sia-sia. Semuanya terasa serba salah. "Aku mengerti... aku sangat mengerti, Bodoh. Menma sudah seperti keponakanku, dan Sasuke sudah kuanggap sebagai adikku sendiri. Kau ini seorang polisi Naruto, utamakanlah prosedur dan kesampingkan masalah pribadimu. Jika satu tahun lalu kau bertindak ceroboh dengan mendatangi tempat perjanjian seorang diri, pikirkanlah kemungkinan terburuk saat kau kehilangan Sasuke kembali terjadi."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku, berbahaya jika kau datang seorang diri. Lebih baik kau membiarkan beberapa regu kepolisian mengikutimu dari belakang, itupun dengan jarak yang cukup jauh agar tidak terlihat mencurigakan. Selain itu aku juga akan memerintahkan mereka untuk menyamar dengan mengendarai mobil biasa dan mengecoh mereka."

"Tidak. Aku akan tetap datang seorang diri. Aku tidak butuh kalian, jadi jangan berusaha mengikutiku atau mencampuri urusanku!" namun, begitulah Naruto. Tetap keras kepala seperti biasanya. Jika dulu Kakashi akan selalu setuju pada apapun keputusan dan rencana Naruto, maka tidak untuk kali ini.

"Naruto, sebaiknya kau ikuti saran—"

"Diam kau Shikamaru! Kubilang, jangan ada yang mengikutiku apa lagi mencampuri urusanku!" katanya dengan wajah murka.

Amukan Naruto cukup membungkam mulut mereka. Tapi ketika lelaki itu berjalan menghampiri pintu lalu membantingnya, Kakashi tidak bisa lagi bertindak pasif dengan membiarkan Naruto mengulangi kesalahannya yang sama sekali lagi. Ia memang paham, alasan Naruto kembali menjadi polisi tidak lain dan tidak bukan pastilah untuk membalas dendam pada Momoshiki selaku pembunuh Namikaze Sasuke setahun yang lalu.

"Siapkan regu utama, kita ikuti Naruto diam-diam," putusnya dengan mempertimbangkan banyak hal dalam waktu singkat.

Perintah sang atasan tentunya menyentak keterdiaman Shikamaru. Sejujurnya ia begitu setuju dengan keputusan Kakashi. Shikamaru tak ingin kejadian yang sama kembali terulang, dimana dirinya hanya bisa meratapi penyesalannya sewaktu menyaksikan Sasuke terbunuh begitu sadisnya.

"Baik!"

 **...**

Para penghuni rumah terkejut ketika mendengar bunyi bantingan pintu yang dilakukan oleh Menma. Acara menonton tv yang sejak tadi dilakukan Naruto menjadi tak menarik lagi. Ayah satu anak itu hanya menautkan sebelah alisnya melihat raut tampan puteranya ditekuk sedemikian rupa.

"Kenapa jagoan Tousan tiba-tiba pulang dengan wajah jeleknya?" ia berusaha menggoda, namun justru dihadiahi delikan tajam dari sepasang mata biru yang diwariskan darinya.

Dari balik pintu dapur, Sasuke melongokan kepala hanya untuk melihat kepulangan sang buah hati dari sekolah. Tapi ia juga ikut menautkan alis, ketika menyaksikan hal serupa yang terjadi di wajah putera semata wayangnya bersama Naruto. Lekas saja pekerjaan memasaknya yang hampir selesai ia tinggal, kemudian berjalan menghampiri dua jagoannya yang sedang duduk bersebelahan di sofa.

"Kenapa, Sayang? Ada masalah di sekolahmu?"

Mendengar suara halus Sasuke, Menma sukses mendongakan kepala. Ada kekesalan dan sebersit perasaan sedih yang tersirat dalam manik birunya yang jernih. Sasuke seperti melihat jiplakan Naruto versi mini di diri puteranya.

"Papa..."

"Hmm? Ada apa, Love?"

Mata Menma mendadak berkaca-kaca. Dengan segera ia bangkit dari sofa lalu memeluk pinggang Sasuke. Karena memang sebatas itu yang bisa ia jangkau dengan tangan mungilnya. "Hari ini aku bertengkar dengan teman sekelasku."

Merasa semakin bingung dan penasaran, Sasuke dan Naruto mengernyitkan kening tanpa bisa menerka apa yang telah terjadi dengan Menma dan teman sekelasnya ketika bertengkar. Setahu mereka, Menma bukanlah tipe anak melankolis yang mudah terluka secara psikis akan sesuatu. Pastilah pertengkaran antara Menma dan teman sekelasnya telah menyangkut hal yang sangat sensitif.

"Hei, Menma bisa menceritakannya pada Tousan dan Papa. Katakan, apa yang sudah membuat Menma menjadi sedih?" bujuk Naruto sambil mengusap kepala dan rambut Menma yang sehalus bulu kapas.

"Dia bilang keluarga Menma aneh. Kenapa dia memiliki sepasang Ayah dan Ibu, sementara Menma memiliki Tousan dan Papa."

Naruto dan Sasuke membeku. Mereka jadi bingung bagaimana menjawab hal itu serta menjelaskannya pada Menma. Sasuke memang bukan lelaki biasa, ia pemilik kelamin ganda. Jika seorang manusia hanya memiliki satu alat reproduksi, maka Sasuke memiliki keduanya. Sewaktu kecil Sasuke sering mengeluhkan perutnya sakit pada sang ibu, tapi Mikoto menanggapinya kalau Sasuke hanya terserang penyakit maag karena terlambat makan. Seiring berjalannya waktu, ketika Sasuke beranjak remaja, ia mulai mengalami hal aneh. Tiba-tiba saja di celana dalamnya terdapat bercak merah yang ia ketahui sebagai darah. Lalu Mikoto yang panik tentu saja lekas membawa Sasuke ke rumah sakit untuk diperiksa. Namun, bukannya mendapat kabar mengenai penyakit berbahaya yang bersarang di tubuh anaknya, justru Mikoto dibuat terkejut ketika dokter menunjukkan adanya mulut vagina di bawah alat reproduksi pria yang dimiliki Sasuke. Mikoto bahkan tidak menyadari hal itu sewaktu Sasuke masih bayi. Ternyata putera bungsunya memiliki dua alat kelamin yang sama-sama berfungsi dengan baik. Mikoto juga diberitahu tentang adanya kantung rahim yang bersebelahan dengan usus besar tempat pembuangan sisa makanan di tubuh Sasuke. Dan karena Sasuke sudah berusia remaja, dimana anak-anak seumurannya sedang mengalami masa pubertas, maka rahim itu mulai terbentuk dengan sempurna.

"Papa..." panggil Menma yang masih tersedu. Lamunan kedua sejoli itu musnah oleh suara lirih Menma yang nampak menyedihkan di telinga mereka. "Papa yang sudah melahirkan Menma kan?"

"Y-Ya..." sahut Sasuke dengan senyum kaku. Ia sedikit risih mengingat fakta bahwa dia adalah pria unik yang bisa membuahi dan juga dibuahi. Tapi karena ia menikahi Naruto teman semasa SMA-nya dulu, maka Sasuke berakhir dibuahi oleh lelaki itu sampai berhasil melahirkan Menma ke dunia ini.

"Kenapa Menma tidak memanggil Papa dengan sebutan Kaasan?"

"I-Itu karena..." Sasuke melempar pelototan pada Naruto, yang dibalas dengusan geli oleh lelaki pirang itu.

"Hei, jagoan Tousan," panggil Naruto riang. Mengalihkan fokus perhatian Menma dari wajah pias Sasuke menjadi ke arahnya. Dan ia segera berlutut, mensejajarkan dirinya dengan tinggi Menma. "Papa adalah laki-laki seperti Tousan dan Menma, tentu saja panggilan seperti 'Kaasan' akan sangat melukai harga diri Papa—"

"Dobe!" protes Sasuke dengan wajah garang. Naruto tertawa kikuk, sembari menggaruk pipinya dengan jari telunjuk ia berusaha merangkai kalimat masuk akal untuk menjawab pertanyaan Menma.

"Bagaimana ya... hmm... begini saja. Tidak ada laki-laki yang cocok dipanggil Kaasan—"

"Tapi kan Papa yang melahirkan Menma," protes si kecil dengan bibir mengerucut lucu.

"Itu benar, tetapi..., tetap saja akan aneh jika—"

"Hiks..." Menma terisak. Kedua matanya kembali berkaca-kaca. Hal itu sukses menyebabkan Naruto gusar di tempat. Apa yang harus ia lakukan jika sudah begini. Baik Menma ataupun Sasuke sangat pintar memainkan perasaannya seperti menghempaskan pasir ke tanah.

"Oke, oke," Tak tahan, akhirnya Naruto menyerah walau harus meringis mendapatkan pelototan sadis dari Sasuke. "Menma boleh memanggil Papa dengan sebutan Kaasan—"

"Dobe."

Suara kesal Sasuke menarik atensi Menma. Bocah itu hampir saja tersenyum lebar, dan kini ia kembali memperlihatkan wajah pilunya pada Sasuke. Seharusnya Sasuke juga paham, bahwa sifat keras kepala Menma melampaui seorang Namikaze Naruto.

"Papa—"

"Cukup. Baik, Sayang..., kau boleh memanggil Papa dengan sebutan Kaasan mulai dari sekarang."

Dan senyum kegembiraan Menma adalah hal yang Sasuke tangkap sebelum anak itu melompat menerjang dirinya dengan sebuah pelukan erat. "Menma sayang Kaasan," bisikan semanis gula kapas merasuki telinga dan menyentuh nurani terdalam Sasuke. Dengan penuh kehangatan Sasuke membalas pelukan Menma, lalu menciumi puncak kepalanya yang beraroma buah-buahan segar.

Sementara Naruto, pria itu juga tersenyum-sangat lebar. Menyaingi cengiran yang saat ini tersungging di bibir Menma, dan ia lekas meraup dua tubuh yang sedang berpelukan erat sambil mencium kening Sasuke serta Menma secara bergantian. Tak ada hal yang lebih membahagiakan selain melihat orang-orang yang kita cintai tersenyum bahagia.

 **...**

Menma terlonjak dari posisi tidurnya yang duduk meringkuk di sudut ruangan penuh debu. Pria bernama Momoshiki baru saja menendang pintu ruang penyekapannya dengan kasar, sampai-sampai Menma tersentak dari alam mimpi. Padahal baru beberapa jam yang lalu ia berhasil merasakan kantuk, setelah berulang kali Sasuke membujuknya untuk tidur.

"Hai, Nak... apa tidurmu nyenyak semalam?"

Menma mengalihkan pandangan saat dirasa ia sudah muak melihat tampang Momoshiki beserta senyum liciknya yang menggelikan. Dan di saat itulah ia melihat Sasuke yang nampak lemah meringkuk di tanah dengan keadaan yang semakin transparan dari yang biasanya. Menma takut. Ia takkan siap jika harus kehilangan Sasuke sekarang juga.

"Kaa—Ouch! Lepas!"

Dua orang bawahan Momoshiki lekas menyeret Menma ke luar ruangan. Hari ini adalah hari penebusan yang akan dilakukan pria itu dengan Naruto. Tapi ia tak ada niat sedikitpun untuk menyerahkan Menma, justru Momoshiki berencana membunuh Naruto dengan menggunakan Menma sebagai sanderanya.

"Menma...," Sasuke tak dapat mencegah mereka membawa Menma. Ia akui tenaganya memang sudah mulai melemah sejak semalam. Ketika ia memandangi telapak tangannya saja, Sasuke sempat melihat tubuhnya menghilang lalu tiba-tiba kembali, bagaikan proyektor sebuah film yang mengalami gangguan teknis. Sasuke merasakan tremor hebat menghantam dirinya ketika sadar bahwa mungkin saja hari ini adalah hari terakhirnya bisa melihat Menma dan Naruto.

Terkadang kenyataan mengenai dirinya dan keluarga kecilnya yang sudah berbeda alam memang sangat menyakitkan untuk Sasuke. Tapi tak bisakah ia tetap berada disini sedikit lebih lama lagi.

 **...**

Bocah berhoodie biru muda itu menaiki kasur orangtuanya lalu duduk di tepi sambil mengulurkan sebelah tangannya yang mungil.

"Menma?" suara Naruto menyentak Menma saat merasakan suhu panas dari tubuh Kaasannya. "Kau belum tidur, Nak?" tanyanya kemudian. Naruto menghampiri kasur seraya menenteng sebaskom air hangat dan juga selembar handuk kecil.

"Kaasan sangat panas," komentar bocah itu, dan lagi-lagi ia menyentuh kening Sasuke yang berwarna sedikit kemerahan akibat temperatur suhu tubuh yang meningkat drastis.

Naruto mengangguk, lalu menghela napas gusar. "Kaasan tidak terbiasa terkena hujan, Menma tahu hal itu kan? Dan karena takut Menma menunggu lama di sekolah sore tadi, Kaasan nekat mencari taksi di tengah hujan deras. Padahal saat mobilnya mogok, Kaasan sempat menelpon Tousan untuk menggantikannya menjemput Menma di sekolah, tapi Tousan menyesal karena pekerjaan Tousan di kantor pusat terlalu banyak dan tidak bisa ditunda," diam-diam Naruto melirik ekspresi Menma, bocah itu menunduk dalam-dalam seraya memandangi wajah Sasuke yang begitu pias dan lemah. Ia menghela napas lagi. "Tousan menyesal. Dan itu bukan kesalahan Menma, tapi Tousanlah yang salah."

Menma terdiam, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk mantap. "Itu memang salah Tousan," jawabnya. Naruto meringis mendengar penghakiman Menma walau ia sekalipun sudah mengakuinya. Tapi bisakah bocah duplikat dirinya itu membantah sedikit saja. Seperti membela Naruto dan mengatakan, "Itu bukan salah Tousan."

"Baiklah, Menma kembali saja ke kamar. Ini sudah malam, Nak."

Tetapi bukannya mengangguk, Menma justru menggeleng tegas. "Menma ingin tetap disini menjaga Kaasan."

"Tidak, kembalilah ke kamarmu," tolak Naruto halus. Lalu ia duduk di tepi ranjang bersebrangan dengan Menma untuk mengompres dahi Sasuke dengan air hangat. Setahunya air hangat akan membantu melebarkan pori-pori kulit. Hal ini akan membantu tubuh mengeluarkan panas dengan jalan penguapan. Berbeda dengan air dingin yang memang cepat menurunkan suhu panas secara drastis, tetapi hal itu justru malah akan membuat otak merespon tubuh sedang mengalami hipotermi. Alhasil suhu panas tubuh akan meningkat dan mengalami demam tinggi. Naruto bersyukur setidaknya ia menghafal dengan baik, apa-apa yang pernah diajarkan Sasuke saat Menma sakit dulu. Dan sekarang ia bisa mempraktekannya sendiri untuk merawat Sasuke.

"Menma mau disini saja Tousan," anak itu bersikukuh dengan memeluk leher Sasuke dan menciumi pipi Kasaannya berkali-kali. Perbuatan Menma sempat membuat Sasuke menggeliat, lalu meleguh, saat merasakan suhu tubuh Menma yang baginya cukup sejuk di kulit panasnya. "Menma juga ingin membantu Tousan merawat Kaasan."

Benar-benar duplikat dirinya, kekeras kepalaan Menma dan betapa teguhnya tekad Menma, membuat Naruto terkekeh di tempat. Menma memang mewarisi sikap dan rupa Naruto, tetapi dia mewarisi kepintaran Sasuke. "Baiklah..., Menma boleh tetap disini, tapi kau juga harus tetap tidur. Ini sudah larut malam, dan besok Menma masih harus berangkat sekolah, bukan?" ucapan itu disetujui Menma melalui anggukan kepala. Dan Naruto lekas memutar untuk menghampiri Menma, membiarkan anak itu tidur di sisi Kasaannya sembari menyelimuti dua malaikat berharganya menggunakan selimut. "Selamat malam jagoan Tousan," satu kecupan disarangkan pada kening Menma, dan satunya ia sarangkan di kening Sasuke. "Dan untukmu, Teme..., semoga lekas sembuh."

 **...**

Satu dengusan kasar meluncur cepat dari bibir Naruto. Ia baru saja teringat masa lalu, dan sekarang ia rindu. Perhatiannya memutar untuk melihat tempat dimana ia kehilangan Sasuke. Tempat yang sampai sekarang dikutuknya karena menjadi momok menakutkan di setiap kali Naruto bermimpi buruk. Ia ragu, apakah keputusannya untuk datang sendiri ke tempat ini sudah tepat? Bagaimana jika seandainya apa yang dikatakan Kakashi adalah benar? Momoshiki terlalu licik untuk dapat dipercayai ucapannya, dan sekarang Naruto mendadak dilema. Ia takut kehilangan Menma seperti ia kehilangan Sasuke satu tahun yang lalu.

Berusaha mengumpulkan kekuatan dan segumpal keyakinan, Naruto menuruni kursi pengemudi, berjalan menuju bagasi mobil, dan meraih dua tas besar berisi uang tebusan Menma. Segalanya akan berakhir baik-baik saja, itulah mindset yang ditanamkan Naruto terhadap otaknya.

Setelahnya Naruto kemudian bergegas menemui Momoshiki yang ternyata sudah berada di tempat perjanjian mereka. Lelaki itu berdiri angkuh sambil memoles seringaian licik yang disadari Naruto. Namun, Naruto berusaha untuk tetap tenang. Ia melemparkan dua tas besar itu ke depan, dan membiarkan dua orang bawahan Momoshiki mengambilnya untuk diperiksa.

"Kita lihat, apakah hari ini kau akan kembali kehilangan seperti dulu," ejek Momoshiki sambil mengedikkan dagunya ke arah dimana Menma tergantung di sebuah dahan pepohonan, dengan sebuah jurang menganga di bawah tubuh bocah itu berada.

"Me-Menma...," Naruto merasakan jantungnya berdegup keras. Puteranya ada disana, dalam keadaan sehat dan masih bernapas, tetapi posisi dimana Menma terikat dan tergantung cukup membuat helaan napasnya berhenti, sebagai gantinya Naruto menatap tajam Momoshiki yang hanya tertawa. "Sekarang lepaskan puteraku. Kau sudah mendapatkan apa yang kau mau, bukan?"

"Tidak secepat itu. Kau lupa anak buahku masih menghitung uang tebusan darimu. Kita lihat, apakah kau kembali membohongiku seperti dulu atau tidak."

Naruto menggertakkan giginya, sambil sesekali melirik Menma yang menjerit ketakutan dan menangis memanggil nama Tousannya. "Tenang, Nak... bersabarlah sedikit lagi," ucap Naruto yang ia sampaikan kepada Menma melalui gerak bibir. Posisi keduanya memang lumayan jauh, tapi Naruto yakin Menma akan menangkap gerak bibirnya dengan sangat baik.

Dan hal itu ternyata memang cukup menenangkan ketakutan Menma. Namun, ketika bocah itu melempar pandang ke arah Sasuke yang jatuh berlutut, ketakutan itu kembali menguasai dirinya. "Kaasan...," lirihnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Sasuke nampak semakin lemah, dan beberapa kali Menma mendapati sosok Kaasannya meredup bagai cahaya mati.

Mungkin memang sudah saatnya Sasuke kembali ke tempat dimana seharusnya ia berada, tetapi sekuat mungkin pula ia tetap berusaha bertahan demi memastikan suami dan anaknya selamat sampai akhir. Sasuke bernapas pendek-pendek, jantungnya berdebar sangat cepat dan brutal. Ia tak tahu mengapa. Seharusnya hal seperti ini tidak terjadi pada senggok arwah penasaran seperti dirinya. "Ukh...," ia menekan dadanya kuat-kuat, dan merasakan suatu tarikan meraup seluruh tubuhnya yang melemah. "Kenapa aku masih bisa merasakan detak jantung di dadaku ini? Bukankah aku ini sudah mati?" gumamnya sepelan embusan angin. Dan tiba-tiba saja Sasuke tersentak ketika seseorang berlari dan menembus dirinya. Orang itu salah satu bawahan Momoshiki yang diperintahkan untuk menghitung jumlah uang tebusan Menma, dan Sasuke mendadak merasakan hal yang buruk ketika menyaksikan betapa tidak puasnya raut wajah Momoshiki saat ini.

"Jadi jumlah uangnya sesuai? Kau benar-benar sudah menghitungnya dengan teliti kan?"

Seharusnya Sasuke merasa lega, ternyata Naruto benar-benar memberikan jumlah uang yang pas seperti keinginan Momoshiki, tetapi mengapa ia masih saja berfirasat tidak enak.

"Kalau begitu..., tetap bunuh lelaki itu beserta anaknya."

Dan bisikan Momoshiki yang berhasil tertangkap dipendengaran Sasuke tentu saja membuat lelaki raven itu terbelalak. Ternyata Momoshiki sejak awal tidak benar-benar mengharapkan uang tebusan dari Naruto. Ia yakin pada saat dirinya diculik setahun yang lalu, ia akan tetap mati terbunuh meskipun Naruto memberinya jumlah uang yang sesuai seperti saat ini. Benar-benar lelaki jahat yang licik! Sasuke mengutuknya sampai mati, tetapi tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan, karena jantungnya lagi-lagi berdetak sangat keras dan menyakitkan.

"Baiklah..., sepertinya kau menepati janjimu kali ini," ujar Momoshiki. Tatapannya mengarah pada Naruto yang sejak tadi terlihat mengepalkan tangan dengan wajah keras. "Tapi... kau tahu aku tidak mungkin sebaik itu melepaskan kalian, bukan?" lalu ia terkekeh sembari menarik pistol secara tiba-tiba dan menembakan tiga peluru secara beruntun ke tubuh Naruto. Namun, sayangnya Naruto berhasil mengelak dan juga melemparkan muntahan peluru yang sama untuk menumbangkan kumpulan anak buahnya.

Selama beberapa saat suara desing peluru memenuhi tempat pertukaran itu. Di tempatnya tergantung Menma berusaha melepaskan diri dan memanggil sosok Kaasannya yang semakin mengabur dipengelihatan. "Kaasan!" ia memberontak lagi, tetapi belitan tali tambang yang mengikat tubuhnya benar-benar kuat dan menyakitkan.

Selagi perhatian Menma jatuh pada sosok kasat mata Kaasannya, Momoshiki ternyata sudah mengarahkan moncong pistol untuk menembak dirinya.

"Menma!" Naruto berteriak garang. Ia dengan cepat membidik arah tembakannya untuk mengenai lengan Momoshiki, dan itu ternyata berhasil.

Lelaki berambut panjang yang sebelumnya hampir memuntahkan timah panas ke kepala Menma, terlihat begitu marah dan murka ketika ia merasakan sakit dan panas membakar dalam daging lengan oleh tembakan Naruto padanya. Karena hal itu pula pistolnya terlempar jauh, tetapi ia masih bisa berseringai licik saat menyaksikan Ayah satu anak itu terkepung oleh puluhan anak buahnya.

"Bunuh dia! Lalu setelah itu bunuh puteranya!"

Perintah ultimatum dari mulut Momoshiki sedikitnya membuat Naruto gentar. Bukan karena ia takut mati, tapi ia lebih takut jika puteranya yang tidak tahu apa-apa juga akan bernasib sama seperti Kaasannya.

"Tousan!" Menma berteriak ketakutan melihat Naruto terkepung dengan puluhan pistol yang siap melemparkan timah panas ke tubuh Tousannya.

Naruto hanya menanggapi teriakan Menma dengan senyum, walau ia sendiri tak yakin apakah senyumnya akan terlihat menenangkan atau terlihat semakin menakutkan di mata puteranya.

"Jangan bunuh Tousan Menma!" dan anak itu tetap berusaha melepaskan diri sambil memohon pada Momoshiki yang kembali tertawa.

"Cepat habisi dia," ujarnya kelewat santai. Namun cukup membuat Menma berteriak histeris memanggil Naruto.

Runtunan bunyi peluru mengudara. Menerbangkan puluhan burung di hutan itu yang merasa terusik akan suara tembakan. Menma sudah menangis histeris, sementara Sasuke masih menahan sakit sembari membelalak melihat keadaan Naruto. Tetapi hal yang terjadi justru sebaliknya, bukan Naruto yang tumbang melainkan puluhan anak buah Momoshiki yang bersiap menembak mati Naruto. Dari arah semak-semak yang bergoyang, regu kesatuan polisi beserta Kakashi dan Shikamaru keluar dari tempat persembunyian. Mereka lekas menumbangkan para anak buah Momoshiki yang tersisa. Dan Naruto segera berlari ke arah Momoshiki yang nampak bersiap meraih pistol dengan sebelah tangannya yang tidak tertembak.

Kawasan hutan sunyi dalam sekejap berubah menjadi arena tembak-tembakan antara pihak kepolisian dan teroris. Asap misiu berlomba-lomba mencemari udara, serta sisa selongsong peluru yang berdenting menabrak tanah bebatuan. Tetapi hal yang lebih mengerikan justru adanya puluhan mayat yang terkapar dengan berlinang darah segar.

"Dasar brengsek!" Momoshiki yang kalap melempar beberapa buah peluru yang semuanya mendadak meleset mengenai tubuh Naruto. Lelaki kuning itu begitu lincah saat menghindar, selain itu karena adanya Sasuke yang bersikeras memaksakan energi supranatural miliknya untuk mengubah arah peluru-peluru itu agar tidak mengenai suaminya. Yang kemudian ia jatuh terkapar. Tubuhnya sakit luar biasa. Sasuke merasa seperti ada sesuatu yang berusaha menariknya jauh dari tempatnya berpijak saat ini.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Sasuke, Momoshiki melempar peluru terakhirnya yang berhasil menembus dada kiri Naruto. Lelaki itu nyaris tumbang, tetapi lutut kakinya dengan sigap menahan. Naruto menekan dadanya, membiarkan darah mengalir dengan derasnya dari luka tembakan itu. Sementara Momoshiki sudah menerjangnya menggunakan tinjuan padat.

 _Buaght!_

Dua lelaki jatuh berguling saling membalas dan juga menahan. Momoshiki jauh lebih licik, ia meninju luka tembakan Naruto sampai membuat lelaki pirang itu tersedak lalu memuntahkan darah kental yang cukup banyak dari mulutnya. Pandangan Naruto berbayang, tetapi ia masih bisa dengan jelas mendengar suara jeritan Menma. Ia menangkap gerakan tangan Momoshiki dan berhasil menepisnya, setelah itu ia membenturkan kepalanya ke arah wajah lelaki itu sampai membuat hidungnya patah dan berdarah.

Pergulatan mereka terhenti. Naruto berusaha mencari pegangan untuk bangkit, sambil sesekali memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya. Namun Momoshiki justru lebih beruntung karena ia justru mendapatkan senjata yang tergeletak di samping tubuh anak buahnya yang mati. Ia mengarahkan pistol itu ke tubuh Naruto, tetapi ia lalu sadar bahwa peluru yang tersisa di pistol itu hanya tinggal satu. Berpikir membunuh Naruto adalah hal yang percuma, karena lelaki itu pasti akan mati karena kehabisan darah, alhasil Momoshiki mengganti arah targetnya menjadi Menma.

"Tidak..." Sasuke mendesis. Bermaksud untuk bangkit tapi tak mampu. Ketika suara desingan peluru mengudara, Sasuke melempar tenaga supranaturalnya yang terakhir untuk menghalau arah tembakan itu, namun naasnya arah tembakan yang ia ubah justru menggores sedikit tali yang menggantung tubuh Menma di dahan itu.

"Tousan!" jeritan Menma mengalihkan keterkagetan Naruto dari bunyi tembakan pistol Momoshiki. Ia sadar, bukan dirinya yang menjadi target lelaki itu tetapi puteranya. Walau arah tembakan itu meleset, Naruto tetap merasa takut ketika tahu tali yang mengikat tubuh Menma perlahan-lahan terkikis oleh bobot tubuh anaknya yang tergantung.

Naruto cepat-cepat berdiri, walau ia berkali-kali mendesis merasa dadanya terbakar akibat timah panas yang mengendap di dalam tubuhnya, namun ia tak peduli dan terus melangkahkan kakinya untuk berlari tergopoh-gopoh menuju Menma.

Momoshiki yang melihat hal itu berencana bangkit dan menghalangi niatan Naruto menyelamatkan puteranya, tetapi baru saja ia menggerakan tubuh, Shikamaru sudah memblokir keinginannya dengan menempelkan moncong pistol di sudut kening lelaki itu. Sementara Kakashi lekas memborgol kedua tangan Momoshiki dan membawanya untuk segera dijebloskan ke dalam penjara.

Perhatian Shikamaru sekarang sepenuhnya terpusat pada keadaan Naruto dan Menma, ia tentu saja merasakan khawatir, dan dengan sigap berlari mengejar Naruto untuk membantunya menyelamatkan Menma.

"Kaasan..." Menma yang ketakutan memanggil lirih nama Sasuke. Perlahan-lahan tubuhnya seperti tertarik gravitasi dan Menma takut melakukan gerakan hingga menyebabkan dirinya jatuh ke dalam jurang curam. Sasuke yang nyaris sepenuhnya menghilang masih memaksakan dirinya menggunakan kekuatan supranatural untuk menunda putusnya tali yang mengikat tubuh Menma.

"Menma...hhh..." Di depannya Naruto berusaha mendaki tanah. Wajah lelaki itu pias karena nyaris kehabisan banyak darah. Tetapi ia terus memaksakan dirinya bergerak kemudian berlari ke tempat Menma berada.

Sasuke yang sudah tidak sanggup menahan bobot tubuh anaknya segera ambruk di tanah. Sosoknya berkedip-kedip seperti kunang-kunang di malam hari, dan sebelum Menma terjatuh ke dalam jurang, tangan besar Tousannya sudah berhasil menangkap tubuh Menma yang kemudian ia dekap dengan menggunakan tenaga lemahnya.

Naruto dan Sasuke sama-sama terengah, wajah keduanya pucat pasi, dan secara bersamaan pula keduanya menutup mata. Namun berbeda dengan Naruto yang pingsan, Sasuke justru menghilang hingga menyebabkan Menma menangis secara histeris.

"Naruto... Menma..." sosok Shikamaru berlari ke arah keduanya. Ia lalu membantu Menma melepaskan ikatan di tubuhnya, dan kemudian membopong tubuh Naruto yang tidak sadarkan diri di tempat.

 **...**

Seminggu setelah kejadian penculikan Menma. Keadaan Naruto sudah berangsur membaik, ia bahkan sudah berkutat dengan beberapa lembar tugas di atas ranjang pasiennya.

"Tousan..." panggil Menma dari arah pintu. Naruto segera berpaling dan menyambut kedatangan putera semata wayangnya dengan tangan terbuka. Sementara berkas-berkas pekerjaannya sudah berakhir mengenaskan di samping tubuhnya. "Tousan sudah sehat sekarang?"

"Tentu. Peluru sekecil itu tidak akan mungkin membunuh Tousan, Nak."

Menma tersenyum, sedetik kemudian wajahnya berubah murung membuat Naruto mengernyit heran melihat ekspresi puteranya.

"Ada apa?"

"Tousan..., Menma rindu Kaasan."

Nada pilu dalam suara Menma menyebabkan jantung Naruto diremat secara kuat-kuat dari dalam. Ia lekas mendekap buah hatinya. Karena bukan hanya Menma yang merindukan Sasuke tentu dirinya juga.

"Kita kunjungi makam Kaasan setelah ini ya?"

Dan Menma segera mengangguk, walau di dalam hatinya terbersit perasaan tak rela mendapati sosok Sasuke yang menghilang setelah menyelamatkannya dari kejadian penculikan waktu itu.

Menma juga tahu, lelaki bernama Momoshiki dan beberapa anak buahnya yang selamat telah diberi vonis hukuman mati oleh hakim. Tapi hal itu serasa belum cukup membalas apa yang sudah dilakukan mereka terhadap Sasuke. Menma tanpa sadar meremas kuat-kuat seragam pasien yang melekat di tubuh Naruto, ia menangis diam-diam yang sayangnya diketahui oleh Naruto.

"Kenapa Menma menangis?" tanyanya lirih. Ia membalas pelukan Menma dua kali lebih erat sambil menciumi kepalanya.

"Menma benar-benar merindukan Kaasan. Menma ingin Kaasan terus bersama kita disini."

Bukan hanya Menma yang menginginkan hal itu, sejujurnya Naruto juga. Ia masih belum rela melepas kepergian Sasuke. Apa lagi kejadian buruk yang menimpa lelaki itu juga karena disebabkan kelalaian Naruto dalam menjaga dan menyelamatkannya dari maut. Seandainya pada saat itu ia merasakan adanya keganjilan terhadap mobilnya, mungkin Sasuke tidak akan mati terpanggang dalam ledakan mobil setahun yang lalu. Jasad Sasuke bahkan sudah tidak dapat dikenali lagi, dan hal itu menambah beban pukulan yang diderita oleh Naruto.

"Menma... meskipun Kaasan tidak berada disini, tetapi... Kaasan akan selalu hidup di hati kita."

"Hiks... Menma sayang Kaasan..."

"Tousan juga, Nak..."

Setahun yang lalu mereka menangis meraung-raung mengiringi kepergian Sasuke yang cukup tragis, dan pada hari ini mereka juga menangis dengan pilu karena teringat dan merindukan kehadiran Sasuke di sisi mereka.

 **...**

 **Omake**

Bunyi denyut statis memenuhi ruangan serba putih itu. Bau obat-obatan yang menyengat, dan beberapa alat-alat medis yang memenuhi tubuh seorang lelaki yang terbujur lemah di atas kasur menjadi objek pemandangan bagi pria berambut oranye terang di ambang pintu yang terbuka lebar. Ia tersenyum, lalu menutup pintu secara hati-hati. Derap langkahnya terdengar di telinga pria yang terbujur lemah di atas kasur, yang saat ini tengah berusaha keras membuka mata.

Pria oranye mengambil posisi duduk di tepi ranjang, ia memandangi keindahan paras seorang lelaki yang dicintainya sejak dulu meskipun keadaannya begitu lemah dan pucat. Tapi hal itu seakan tidak mengurangi nilai tambah bagi sosok bersurai raven yang perlahan memperlihatkan iris onyxnya yang menjerat. Tangannya terangkat demi dapat menyibak anak rambut di dahi mulus sewarna porselen, lalu merangkum pahatan wajah yang seolah berkali-kali menjeratnya ke dalam kesesatan.

"Nggh..." sang raven mendesis. Ia tak dapat menggerakan anggota tubuhnya yang seperti mati rasa, tetapi matanya mendelik bengis meski ia masih terlihat lemah dan rentan oleh pemuda oranye di sebelahnya.

"Kau tetap menawan meski melihatku dengan cara yang sama seperti itu," kekeh si oranye, yang perlahan mendekatkan wajah demi menghirup aroma tubuh dan mengecup pipi tirus pujaan hatinya. Tentu saja tanpa adanya perlawanan, dan hal itulah yang ia manfaatkan dengan sangat baik. "Selamat datang kembali ke dunia nyata... Sasuke."

 **FIN**

Notes : Maaf jika terkesan buru-buru dan diksinya berantakan. Sejujurnya saya lagi ngebut waktu demi bisa melunasi hutang-hutang fic saya di ffn hehehe... sekali lagi saya minta maaf jika hal ini mengganggu dan membuat para pembaca sekalian ga nyaman.


End file.
